Mou Ichido Ai
by I am Sango
Summary: Kagome is hit by a car and loses all of her memory of Inu-Yasha and the feudal era. Will Kagome be able to fall in love with him again? Will she ever regain her memories? InuKag. The beginning is sad, but it'll be happy later on, with humor and romance. P
1. The Fight

Hello! I was sitting in Health when I thought of an idea for a new fanfic... I was all excited because it sounded like a good idea, so I handed the paper that I wrote it on to my friend, (Chidori-chan) and she told me that it had already been done a thousand times. She reads a lot of fanfics, so I was really upset to find out that my idea was unoriginal... *sigh* But, my other friend, (Chii-chan), said I should write it anyway. So... I really hope that you enjoy this fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. That's true; my name is NOT Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome just had a really big fight. It was all because Kikyou had come and the usual happened. Kagome got pissed, because Inu-Yasha was a baka and he chose Kikyou over Kagome.  
  
Who knows why he always does this... the walking clay pot insists on bringing him with her to hell every time that they cross paths. Even after she discovered that it was actually Naraku who set them against each other, ultimately killing Kikyou and having Inu-Yasha practically dead for 50 years.  
  
Of course, Kagome could see this, but Inu-Yasha is seemingly blind to it... Kagome got really angry; this time, it had made her enraged when she decided to leave.  
  
"I'M LEAVING, STUPID! AND DON'T COME AND GET ME THIS TIME!" Kagome had yelled before storming off to the well.  
  
Kagome acted angry... she acted strong... but she was left emotionally unstable after what had happened. Kagome truly only wanted Inu-Yasha to be happy, but sometimes, he could be so bull-headed. Kagome, no matter how hard she tried to work it out in her mind, still failed to see why Inu- Yasha would choose someone who is dead over herself.  
  
'He's such a jerk...' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Kagome checked to make sure that no one had followed her as she sat down on the lip of the well. Inu-Yasha didn't want to come after her, and everyone else knew better than to follow her when she was this angry.  
  
A tear dropped onto Kagome's green schoolgirl skirt. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, in an attempt to make all of the swirling madness leave from her head. Kagome buried her head in her hands, letting passionate tears trickle through her fingers.  
  
'Why does he have to be like this?' Kagome wondered as more tears journeyed from her eyes, down her fingers, and slowly dropped onto her legs.  
  
Kagome lifted her head from her hands, but the tears continued a steady flow. She lowered herself into the well, and found herself back in her modern time. She climbed out of the well with much effort. When she sat at the top of the well, she knelt down, feeling weak, and looked down the well, watching as her tears fell onto the dry, brown earth at the bottom. Small circles of darkened earth remained where her tears had encountered the earth there.  
  
'Why am I crying? He's not worth worrying about...' Kagome kidded herself, in denial.  
  
Kagome looked down the well yearning for Inu-Yasha to be there as she stated aloud, "These are the last tears you will see me shed for you..."  
  
Kagome, still kneeling, wondered what her life would be without him... without everyone from the feudal era; if she had never gone to the well, looking for Buyo, if she had never been pulled in by a centipede demon, if she had not laid eyes on the sleeping half dog demon, half human, if she was not the reincarnation of the woman he loved, the woman who only wishes for his death, the woman whom Inu-Yasha desires most... how would her life be? At first thought, losing Sango, Miroku, and Shippou would be too sad... but if she hadn't met Inu-Yasha?  
  
Kagome stood, trying to fight the thoughts that spun around in her mind, trying to make sense of everything. She decided that if she hadn't interfered with their lives, perhaps, they would be better off... The Shikon no Tama wouldn't have been shattered; Sango wouldn't have to feel so depressed with the loss of her brother, father, and whole village; Shippou's father wouldn't have died to jewel shard-hungry demons...  
  
Kagome walked out of the well, now feeling her legs leaden with guilt, feeling that the suffering her friends felt was due to her being there.  
  
Kagome walked, blinded by her tears, sadness, and anger. 'I wish that I had never met that jerk, Inu-Yasha...' she thought depressed, not seeing the car.  
  
The red car impacted Kagome. Kagome laid in the road, with the rain pouring hard against her injured body, her blood and tears mixed amongst the puddle that she lay in on the road.  
  
Inu-Yasha, in the feudal era, felt a strange sense of dread run through his body; he sensed that something Terrible had befallen Kagome. Though, he stayed put, not intending to go to Kagome.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"I'M LEAVING, STUPID! AND DON'T COME AND GET ME THIS TIME!" Kagome had yelled before storming off to the well.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
'Keh, that's right. I'm not going after her this time...' Inu-Yasha thought as he sat in the midst of a thunderstorm, despite the feeling of sorrow he felt for Kagome, and the urge he felt to rush to her side now.  
  
That's the end of this chapter! I am sorry that it was so short! I hope that you like the fanfic so far! PLEASE review! Pweaze? *insert puppy-dog eyes here* *mumbles something under breath about the Internet being down* Once I get some reviews, I'll post the next chappie! I am hoping for more than just a measly 5 reviews or something, though...  
  
I don't know why I put symbolism in this fanfic (DARN YOU, MRS. GLAZE!)... The rain, the tears, the puddles, all of that is water, all of it symbolizes rebirth. The red car... THAT should've been a really easy one to figure out. The RED symbolizes blood, which soon pored from Kagome, so that one shouldn't have been too easy to spot. I really don't know why I put symbolism in here; I truly despise seeing it in movies, anime, manga, and stuff, because I know what it means, and it ultimately ruins the story for me... grrr...  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Kagome Loses her Memories

*Dances around the computer listening to "Come" by Namie Amuro* ^____^ Today is the 28th of December. YAYNESS! I got my package from my friend in Japan. I got volume 32 of Inu-Yasha (in Japanese no da) from her ^_^! I also got a pretty necklace, soft snowman, sparkly ornament, and a Japanese cell phone magazine. She's so nice! I am going shopping for her birthday today. Well, here's chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I never have, and I never will. *Bows down to Rumiko Takahashi*  
  
The driver of the red car that hit Kagome never stopped and got out of the car... perhaps he/she thought that they only ran over a dog? Kagome has been in the hospital for a little over a week now. She has been in a coma the whole time, and her mom has been staying by her side, in hopes of seeing her open her eyes and reassuring her that everything would be okay.  
  
Souta rushed into the room and threw his backpack onto the ground.  
  
"Hi, mom. Has anything happened yet?" he asked his mother in hopes of a positive answer.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. With her head hung low, a solitary tear trickled down her cheek. Souta's eyes filled with sadness. Souta put back on his backpack and left the hospital as he had done each day Kagome had been in the hospital. He ran all the way to the well, and jumped down the well, in hopes of being transported to the feudal era as his older sister could. He wanted to see Inu-Yasha; he wanted Inu-Yasha to come and make everything alright again. He slammed his fist against the cold earth, and let tears fall.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, where are you?! Why won't you come, you jerk?!" Souta growled through his tears.  
  
He, then, rested his forehead against the wet dirt and held some of the earth into a fist, continuing to weep.  
  
A strange light appeared, and alas, Inu-Yasha stood at the bottom of the well with Souta. Inu-Yasha helped Souta stand, and asked him why he was crying. Souta told him all about the red car hitting Kagome, sending her in the hospital with a coma over a week ago. He told him about the state they had found Kagome in, and about the red car that never stopped after hitting Kagome.  
  
The driver of the red car... Inu-Yasha made a fist, silently vowing to find the driver of the red car and make them pay, but...  
  
Inu-Yasha gritted his teeth, blaming himself for everything that had befallen Kagome. He knew that he should've come to see Kagome that day, when he had felt that twinge in his heart, and his demon instinct had told him that something bad had happened to Kagome. But... he had been too stubborn to go back to her time... it was his fault that Kagome might die... It was Inu-Yasha's fault that all of this had happened. Or at least, that is what the hanyou thought, thinking that the source of any and all of Kagome's suffering was himself.  
  
"Take me to her." The half demon commanded Souta.  
  
Inu-Yasha put Souta on his back, and Souta told him where to turn to get to the hospital currently housing Kagome. When they got there, Inu-Yasha burst through the door, and saw Kagome's mom sitting solemnly, watching Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi did not rush over to Inu-Yasha to tweak his ears; she didn't even look up to notice him standing by the door.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome. It hurt inside him so much to see her like that, with IV's hooked up to her and cuts all over her body amongst the bruises. Thankfully, though, all she had was a fractured arm, that would be fully healed in a few weeks. Inu-Yasha knelt beside her, and held her hand in his own, wishing that she would return to health, wishing to once again see her smile at him and be happy again.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and gazed into Inu-Yasha's golden eyes. She turned her face, startled, and saw her mom. Kagome's mom, Souta, and Inu-Yasha were all amazed to see Kagome awaken from her coma. None of them knew that it was Inu-Yasha who had awakened her, like Kagome had awakened him when he had Kikyou's arrow in his chest the first time that they had met. Then, it was Kagome who "brought him back to life", now it was Inu-Yasha doing the same for her.  
  
"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha whispered with surprise, seeing her awaken.  
  
Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes and told him, "Please... let go of my hand..."  
  
"Kagome... are you feeling okay?" he asked her, taking his hand away from hers.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked the hanyou.  
  
Inu-Yasha, Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi all looked at her funny, thinking that perhaps she was just kidding.  
  
"Is he a friend of yours, Mom?" she asked her mom, but there was silence. "A friend of yours, Souta?"  
  
Souta looked at Inu-Yasha and smiled weakly, confused... "Kagome, seriously, stop it. You're freaking me out. That's Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kagome stared at him blankly and squinted her eyes and looked back at her brother and repeated the name, "Dog demon? What kind of name is that?"  
  
Kagome looked at the person who she now supposed to be a friend of Souta's, and realized that he didn't have human ears, but dog ears atop his head. He didn't have black hair, but silver, not like he was old or anything though; he had a young face and looked to be about 17 years old. She also noticed his beautiful golden eyes; she could get lost staring into his golden eyes. She looked at his hand, and noticed that it looked more like claws, rather than simple long human nails.  
  
"It's rude to stare, y'know." Inu-Yasha informed her with a smirk.  
  
Kagome gasped at the sight of his fangs when he had smirked, then she retorted, "Well, it's rude to call a person that you just met by their first name and act like you know me, holding my hand. Just because you're Souta's friend..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave her a confused look, and the thought entered his head that perhaps she was serious. Maybe her being hit by that car had messed with her mind, and made her memories of him lost forever. Inu-Yasha stopped smirking and looked a little sad.  
  
'I am now... nothing to her? A perfect stranger? Everything... all of her memories of the two of us... gone... lost forever?' Inu-Yasha wondered in shock, realizing that she was merely a clean slate now, and he must create new memories for her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome said after further inspection of his ears, "Are those ears real?" Kagome asked him as she lifted her arms up and began to tweak his ears.  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears flattened against his head, and when she finished feeling his dog ears, he attempted to remind her by saying, "Yes... I'm half dog demon, half human, remember?"  
  
Kagome smiled with a light laugh, "Oh. Okay. I see. So that's why he has dog ears, fangs, silver hair, claws, golden eyes... am I leaving anything out? Because he is half dog demon... It all makes sense now." Kagome said sarcastically. "And why are you dressed like that?" Kagome asked him, referring to his red kimono.  
  
"I'm from the feudal era of Japan- Edo." Inu-Yasha answered flatly, not expecting her to believe this either.  
  
"Oh, that's why. Okay then." Kagome replied, again, in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"Well, anyway, thanks for coming to see me. If it is okay with you, may I please have some time alone with my mom and brother right now?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha politely.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome's mom and brother, who simply gave him withering smiles.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... maybe you should come back in a day or so and see if she is... feeling like her normal self then, okay? I apologize for how she treated you today... Thanks for being here today though." Mrs. Higurashi told him as she bowed slightly.  
  
"Sorry, Inu-Yasha... Just so you know- you are still my hero. Thanks for coming to see my sis... I guess I'll see you in a day or so then? Bye, Inu- Yasha..." Souta whispered to the hanyou. And he waved bye, and held the door open for him.  
  
"Goodbye, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said to him as he looked at her with a "keh" and left.  
  
After he had left the room, Kagome commented to her family, "What's up with him? He sure is rude... But, his lies pretty well, though he needs to make them at least a little realistic. He could've said something like he was in a play or something, or he could've simply told the truth. Though..." Kagome thought a bit and finished her sentence, "I have to admit those dog ears are certainly cute... and they feel real ^_^!"  
  
Back to Inu-Yasha...  
  
He jumped down the well and lingered there for a bit, after he had already returned to his time.  
  
'Kagome...' he thought sadly as the memories they once shared together flashed though his thoughts of her, as an indescribable feeling coursed through his body, blood, heart, mind, and soul.  
  
He had felt as if part of his heart had been torn away...  
  
That's the end of the chapter! I am sorry if it seems kind of sad and depressing at the moment... don't worry! I don't intend for this to be a sad or depressing fanfic! It will be happier later on... Oh! There is going to be a twist in the story... later on in the fanfic, you will find out who it was who was driving the red car! ^_^ 'Why am I smiling?' Oh well... I hope that you like the fanfic! *eats more lemons* Ah... *drools* I love eating lemons... But... I HATE fanfic lemons *shudders*.  
  
Oh, the weirdest thing happened tonight. My stepsister and I were walking to the restaurant for dinner (it was dark outside), and we were discussing astronomy and we heard a really high pitched screeching sound. I thought that it was a really weird sounding whistle or something, but she told me to look up, because she saw bats flying across the moon. It was kinda eerie and freaky, because we live nowhere near wooded areas, and I had never seen a bat before in my life. It was so weird... two random bats, flying high in the sky... Well, I thought that I'd just share that with you!  
  
RESPONSES TO REVIEWS-  
  
Everyone who reviewed- Thanks for reviewing! Please, feel free to review for every chapter *hint, hint* I am such a sad person... *laughs weakly*  
  
kitty- =^-^= YAYNESS! Thanks for asking me to update! It makes me SO happy when people review!  
  
LuckyInu17- Oh... Sometimes I start sentences with the same work or name for the... (what's it called?) Literary element? Well, repetition is one of those... But, indeed, sometimes I really just have issues with finding a different word to use... Sorry about that, if it makes reading my story annoying or monotonous or something! Thanks for reviewing and adding me to your favorite author's list! ^_^  
  
animefreak808- *wipes away tear* I feel special and important for receiving a review! I am Sango loves receiving reviews! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Monique- Hey! My friend's family all calls her Monique! She doesn't like for anyone else to call her that, but I think that it is a very cool name! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Savage Sky- Sorry for making the story hard to understand! I really should've found a better way to word it when Kagome was hit by the car, but to me, just saying "A red car hit Kagome." Or something sounded... kind of elementary-like... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
freaky_cartoonist- I hope that you don't think that I am taking too long to update! I don't want to update EVERY day, because then less people will review... and I am Sango loves receiving reviews... People tend to see that there are more chapters to read, so they just don't review until the most recent chapter, and I don't like when people do that, because I would like to know what every reader thinks of each chapter, but I guess some people might think that is asking too much... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BloodyKitsune- Tee hee... I just say "PLEASE" a million times, hoping that people will get it through their heads that I REALLY love when people review! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gothic Youkai666- I still need to review for your next chapter... *laughs nervously* I have such trouble remembering things and my Internet had been down for FOREVER, so please remind me when you see me online. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Meitantei Lili- Oi! I am glad that you liked my wording for when she found herself at fault for everyone's suffering! ^_^ It takes me a LONG while to find how to make things work in my fanfics... and how to word things... Oh well! Jaa bai bai! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Single White Rose- Yeah, it was hard for me to write the parts when Kagome and Inu-Yasha suffer... I really want them to be happy... and really, I don't think that Inu-Yasha should pick a DEAD person over Kagome... that annoys the poo outta me... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. InuYasha and Miroku's Conversation

Hello! I had a dream a few nights ago that I got a job as a voice actress for some anime... something about 52 celestial something or others... Anyway... even though it was the English dub that we were working on, I was translating it (the English lines given to me) into Japanese and saying the Japanese to myself lol. I am such a sad person... The worst part was... it was my first voice acting job, so I was doing the voice of a TALKING TRASHCAN! Yes... in my dream, I did the voice of a talking trashcan; how sad is that? It must've been some sucky anime lol. Anyway... on with the chapter! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
After a few minutes, Inu-Yasha climbed out of the well and went back to Kaede's hut and told everyone about Kagome. They sat there for a while, letting the new information settle in the minds for a while.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... do you think that it is possible that perhaps she doesn't remember ANYTHING from our time, and she doesn't remember ANY of us?" Sango asked him painfully.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Kagome smiled with a light laugh, "Oh. Okay. I see. So that's why he has dog ears, fangs, silver hair, claws, golden eyes... am I leaving anything out? Because he is half dog demon... It all makes sense now." Kagome said sarcastically. "And why are you dressed like that?" Kagome asked him, referring to his red kimono.  
  
"I'm from the feudal era of Japan. Edo." Inu-Yasha answered flatly, not expected her to believe this either.  
  
"Oh, that's why. Okay then." Kagome replied, again, in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"When I told her that I am from the feudal era, she didn't believe me, so... it might be possible that she really does remember nothing..." Inu- Yasha informed Sango.  
  
Tears formed in Shippou's eyes at the thought of loosing Kagome, the girl who had acted like a mother to him after he lost his parents. Miroku comforted him and patted him of the back, telling him not to cry.  
  
"It's okay, Shippou. It's not like Lady Kagome has died or anything." Miroku tried to soothe the kitsune.  
  
"But it IS like she is dead... to us at least... She won't even remember us! She will be like a whole different person!" Shippou insisted, rubbing his eyes as the tears continued to flow.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, ye made Kagome angry before she left, did ye not?" Kaede asked the hanyou.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave Kaede a death glare and growled, showing that he really didn't want to talk about it. Myouga jumped up from his spot on Kirara.  
  
"Perhaps you, Lord Inu-Yasha, had something to do with Kagome's loss of memory. That would mean that it is in your hands to make it right again." Myouga mused.  
  
"What are you babbling about? It isn't MY fault that she lost her memories." Inu-Yasha barked, and then cast his eyes away in thought.  
  
'Could it really have been me that caused this to happen to Kagome?' a voice in Inu-Yasha's head asked.  
  
'No... It couldn't be... her loss of memory has nothing to do with how angry she was when she left.' another voice in the hanyou's head answered.  
  
'... angry... because of what I did... because of what I said...' the first voice reminded himself.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave a dejected sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please, go back to Kagome's time. Try your best to bring her back here to our time. You know that if any of us could, we would go, but you are the only one who is able to. Inu-Yasha, you must..." Sango pleaded with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Fine." Inu-Yasha answered, surprisingly.  
  
Later that night, when it seemed that everyone had fallen asleep, Inu-Yasha was as quiet as he could be, making his way out of the hut and into the Goshinboku tree. He sat, high up in one of the top branches, and thought about Kagome. Miroku had been awakened when Inu-Yasha had snuck out; the monk followed Inu-Yasha to the tree a few minutes later and found him deep n thought. Miroku put the pieces of the puzzle together quickly and knew what was on Inu-Yasha's mind.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Miroku called up the tree, scaring him half to death, because he was too buried in his own thoughts to have noticed that Miroku had been standing there for some time now.  
  
Inu-Yasha lost his balance in the tree, and jumped down in front of Miroku asking him, "What're you doing out here?"  
  
"Isn't that what I should be asking you?" Miroku retorted. "But... I don't have to ask you that. I already know what ails you at this hour."  
  
Miroku gazed into the night sky, looking deeply into the twinkling stars.  
  
"It is simple. You are troubled about Lady Kagome. You have begun to worry whether or not she will regain her memories of all of us... and of the two of you-" Miroku was cut off by Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Look, you've got it all wrong! And what are you saying 'two of you' like we are a couple or something for?!" Inu-Yasha denied, blushing slightly.  
  
Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha and smirked, then continued to become lost in the vast velvet blackness of the sky.  
  
He continued, "You have been troubled since you came back from her time... You have even grown to doubt yourself. You have been wondering, and you can even find yourself to blame for Lady Kagome's condition."  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, knowing that everything that Miroku had just said was true.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you put on a strong front, but you bleed on the inside for Lady Kagome-" Miroku was once again cut off by an angry hanyou.  
  
"What're you talking about?! Are you calling me a sissy?!" Inu-Yasha roared.  
  
Miroku put his hands in front of himself in his own defense to show that he didn't wasn't insulting his friend.  
  
"Good night, Inu-Yasha." the monk told him, and walked back to the hut to go to sleep.  
  
Back in Kagome's time...  
  
Kagome tossed in her sleep and muttered, "...Inu-Yasha..."  
  
*KAGOME'S DREAM*  
  
Inu-Yasha's haori was covered in blood, and he had a gaping hole in his stomach from the battle with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I've made a decision; things are getting more dangerous by the day..." he told her.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right..." Kagome insisted.  
  
"Huh? What's that mean? Aren't you scared? We're in serious danger! This time we were lucky, but who knows about next time!" Inu-Yasha reminded Kagome.  
  
Kagome clenched her fist and with a serious face replied, "I'm not afraid! Naraku's a terrible demon! We've got to do what we can to destroy him!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked as he grabbed Kagome's hand, and pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly, as if in hopes of keeping her there, by his side, forever, without harm being done to her.  
  
'What's going on?!' Kagome wondered.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what're you doing?" she asked him as he wrapped his arms around the confused girl.  
  
"I was afraid." Inu-Yasha told her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified." Inu-Yasha informed Kagome  
  
'...Inu-Yasha...' Kagome thought as she returned the hug and closed her eyes.  
  
*END KAGOME'S DREAM*  
  
Kagome woke up and sat up in her bed.  
  
'What a weird dream... Souta's weird friend, Inu-Yasha... and I... yet, I feel a sense of familiarity with him... We were sitting by the well in my dream, but the well wasn't inside a small shrine, it was in an open forest...' Kagome thought as she put her hand to her forehead.  
  
'It was only a dream...' Kagome reassured herself as she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
That's the end of yet again, another short chapter! Sorry! I liked the dream (I know that she really DIDN'T return the hug and close her eyes, but oh well), personally... Is anyone else a big Miroku/Sango fan? I think that they are so cute together! (Sorry, I guess that was random...) If anyone wants some really grrr8 Miroku/Sango spoilers, or spoilers from volume 32 of Inu-Yasha, just tell, me and I will email them to you! I own volume 32! YAYNESS!!!  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
Animefreak808- I think that the conversation between you and Inu-Yasha was really funny ^_^ tee hee. Though, I have to wonder why he wants to pick a fight so badly lol. Thanks for reviewing again! It makes me feel special ^_^.  
  
Clarinet Chick- ^_^ Thanksies for liking to read my stores! Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel special ^_^.  
  
Gothic Youkai666- I know! I feel so bad for him too! I hope that Kagome's dream will hav eto do for now, since you wanted her to regain her memories... Thanks for reviewing again! It makes me feel special ^_^.  
  
Meitantei Lili- I wouldn't say that it's JUST Inu-Yasha that she doesn't remember, but she still remembers her family and friends (everyone from her normal life). Thanks for reviewing again! It makes me feel special ^_^.  
  
Puppkid- I am not really sure about whether Kagome regain all of her memories or not... I have been doing a lot of thinking about it... I hope that you liked her dream! Don't worry though, Kagome and Inu-Yasha will be happy in the end, whether she does or doesn't regain her memories... Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel special ^_^.  
  
Single White Rose- It IS sad that she doesn't remember him! Just imagine what it's be like of poor Inu-Yasha! He must be feeling so depressed, blaming everything on himself... And it IS because how Inu-Yasha hurt her so badly before she was hit by the car... that's what caused her to lose her memories of him, and right before she was hit by the car, she wished, 'I wish that I had never met that jerk, Inu-Yasha...' Thanks for reviewing again! It makes me feel special ^_^.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Kagome Discovers Something Great

Hewwo! Sowwies for the wait! I was so used to having the chapter pre-typed and only having to add responses to reviews at the end and posting it... Why is no one reviewing? Tear is makes me feel like my story must really suck... sigh Well... on with the chapter, I guess...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha had tried to sleep that night, but gave up after a few hours of failed attempts; all he could do was thinking of Kagome. He sighed as he watched the sunrise, and images of Kagome and Kikyou floated through his mind.  
  
'Did I make the right decision? Did I choose the right girl?' a voice in Inu-Yasha's head asked.  
  
'Keh! Of course I did! Kikyou DIED for me... it's only right that I pay her back with my own life...' another voice inside him answered.  
  
'But Kagome's been by my side all this time... She has even stayed with me, despite how I chose Kikyou over her that one time...' the first voice nagged, 'I can't help it but... there's the feeling in my gut that keeps gnawing at me... Somehow, I think that Kagome losing her memories is entirely my fault. Why hadn't I gone to see her when I felt that twinge in my heart when she left? Why? I was just being too damn stubborn...'  
  
'No! She's the one who specifically told me not to come and get her!' the second voice fought back.  
  
'Either way, it's only right for me to make sure that she gets back to normal. It's up to me... to make amends for hurting her like that...' the second voice decided.  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!" Inu-Yasha screamed, closing his eyes tight, and losing his balance, falling from the high tree.  
  
Splat Inu-Yasha met earth, just like the many times when Kagome had "sat" him. Also like all of the times when Kagome had "sat" him, a plethora of Inu-Yasha's favorite colorful words followed.  
  
(A/N: Slurps veggie ramen Ahhh... vegetarian ramen... sooo good! )  
  
All of the noise that Inu-Yasha had made woke everyone in Kaede's hut. Kaede eventually made breakfast for everyone, though Inu-Yasha didn't seem to have much of an appetite.  
  
After breakfast, Inu-Yasha ran through the woods, to the Bone Eater's Well. This time, though, he didn't hesitate; he jumped right down the well and followed Kagome's scent once he had climbed out. Kagome was at her house, unbelievably... perhaps she had gotten stronger from all of the fights with demons, so it didn't take her too long before they released her from the hospital.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked up the steps of the shine and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from inside the house.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." he replied.  
  
Kagome's mom quickly opened the door with a smile and began to tweak the hanyou's doggy ears.  
  
"... May I come in and speak with... Souta?" Inu-Yasha asked with a few popped veins sported on his forehead.  
  
"Souta? Oh... yeah..." she replied looking a little less happy and opened the door and beckoned up the stairs, "SOUTA!!!!!!!! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!"  
  
Souta then ran down the stairs, expecting his friend, Akito Hayama, to be standing there with a ticked expression, but instead found his hero, Inu- Yasha, standing there with a ticked expression.  
  
(A/N: Yummy... Scooby Doo Fruit Snacks lol. Why is no one reviewing? C'mon! Other... cough better cough authors make you pay money (to buy a book) to read what they've written... All I ask of you is a minute of your time to send a frickin' review so I know that I am not writing this simply for my own entertainment. Please? sigh Fine then, be that way! I'm not posting the next chapter until I have at least seven ((now THAT is just sad)) reviews for THIS CHAPTER! HAH! TAKE THAT!)  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!" Souta squealed, happy to see him as he rushed over and hugged him.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Souta, after exchanging a few words, went back upstairs to Souta's room to converse. Inu-Yasha and Souta spoke about what they'd do to convince Kagome to come back to Sengoku Jidai.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!" Inu-Yasha protested as he made his way out of Souta's room.  
  
"Come on, Inu-niichan! You know that is probably the only way to convince her..." Souta argued, then muttered to himself, "Well, maybe... We can only hope that this, going to the extremes would get at least SOME results..."  
  
"There's NO way in the seven hells that you are going to get me to do that!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled, slamming the door.  
  
Souta thought for a second, and began to do his best job at pretending to cry, whining, "Inu-niichan, don't you want to have Kagome back to normal? I thought that you cared..."  
  
Inu-Yasha squinted at the brat; he looked him in the eyes after a few moments of meditation on what he'd just said, and then he replied, "Fine... but only if I am getting... 33 bags of ramen."  
  
Souta stopped his false tears and replied, "10."  
  
"Are you kidding? 27." Inu-Yasha wavered.  
  
"13." Souta raised the number by a few.  
  
"What'd you take me for? Stupid? 23." Inu-Yasha had now lowered his original price by 10 bags of ramen.  
  
"Hmmm... 17. I am not going any higher than that. I have other stuff to buy with my allowance no da." Souta informed him.  
  
"Fine, but they had better be the best ramen that I've ever tasted, or else...!" Inu-Yasha warned.  
  
"Keh!" Souta copied him and crossed him arms over his chest.  
  
"That's MY line!" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
(A/N: This reminds me of the time when my friend (Chidori-chan) and I were fighting and my other friends (Chii-chan and Tomoyo-chan) started betting with Pocky on who would win the fight. We are such sad people lol.)  
  
Inu-Yasha made Souta pinky promise that he'd buy the ramen as soon as possible, and then they went over to Kagome's room and walked in.  
  
"Haven't you heard if knocking...?" Kagome asked as she narrowed her eyes at her younger brother.  
  
"Oh, it's you again... Inu-Yasha, right? Sorry if I was kinda mean to you yesterday..." Kagome apologized to Inu-Yasha with a slight bow.  
  
"Kagome-neechan, can you please help me with this? I forgot how to say this kanji." Souta informed her, showing her a piece of paper while pointing to the Chinese character for "sit".  
  
"Baka." Kagome told him with a smirk.  
  
"Kagome, seriously! Read that word for me please... I don't remember..." Souta begged his sister.  
  
"Are you serious? Your brain must be broken or something to forget something as simple as this." Kagome retorted.  
  
"C'mon, sis. Tell me how to say it! I'm not asking much of you! You may not be the smartest... but you-" Souta was cut off by a fuming schoolgirl.  
  
"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?! YOU'RE NOT ONE TO TALK! I AT LEAST KNOW THE KANJI FOR 'OSUWARI'!!!" Kagome shouted back at her brother.  
  
The word "sit" yelled so loud made Inu-Yasha's rosary beads glow very, very bright, blinding shade of purple, drawing Kagome and Souta's attention. They stared in awe as the hanyou was pulled face-first to the ground by the rosary beads. It shook the house, and it was simply a miracle that Inu- Yasha didn't break through the floor, landing somewhere downstairs, in the living room.  
  
Kagome ran over to Souta's friend and helped him up, asking him, "Are you all right? Did you trip or something?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eye twitched in anger as he answered, "Nooo......"  
  
"All I said was 'sit.'" Kagome commented to herself, rubbing her chin, and sending poor Inu-Yasha into the ground, but, thankfully, not as hard this time.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled angrily in between his rainbow-colored conversation with the ground, and then he heaved himself from the ground.  
  
That's the end of this chapter! I hope that everyone liked it! Dances around to the Detective Conan song, "Free Magic" Yes, Kagome discovered her secret weapon against Inu-Yasha snickers. Please review and tell me what you'd like to happen in future chapters, okay? Also tell me what you thought of this one! I made it longer than the others...  
  
I got my new schedule for the next trimester! I have the nice, really easy teacher that I had in the first tri for Algebra II B. I have the easy World Geography B, and I have the same teacher for English II B that I did the first tri! I tried to get my schedule changed so I could have the other English teacher, but my counselor wouldn't let me, so I can't have the nice English teacher (who is learning Japanese) with my friend, but at least I'll have Creative Writing with my friends! YAYNESS! So far, next tri is looking pretty good! Yoshi!  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
Girl-Inu-Yasha- Oi, I'll email you some spoilers, okay? If I don't in this weekend, I probably forgot. I have a bad memory, so you might wanna remind me in your review okay? I'll check out your fanfics too, you might need to remind me about that too '. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gothic Youkai666- Sorry about your laptop problem lol. I hope that you get all the reviews that you want in your new chapter! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Meitantei Lili- It's so cute when Inu-Yasha blushes! I do feel bad for Shippou too tear. I can't wait for the new Inu-Yasha episodes and for Detective Conan to come to America! I also can't wait for Shotokan to restock lol. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Down the Well

WHEEEEE!!! The anime store (Shotokan) got a buttload of new awesome stuff, but I only bought a Chobitsu DVD ($6) and a Chii pin ($3.25). They had such cool stuff, but I didn't wanna spend all my money sigh... Well, I suppose the measly 7 reviews for the last chapter will have to do (seeing that I don't have much of a choice)... Please review for this chapter also! I will be gone for the weekend, and I will post ch. 6 once I get 10 reviews for this chapter... that's not too much to ask, now is it? Or, you can review for another chapter, and I'll count it... On with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha's kimono is red; Miroku's eyes are blue; I don't own Inu-Yasha, and Naraku eats poo.  
  
Kagome sat there, dumbfounded after Souta and Inu-Yasha had tried to explain to her "sit". Inu-Yasha didn't say WHY Kaede had put the rosary beads on him, but he told Kagome that they were put on him, and Kaede (or the "hag" as he worded it) told Kagome to say a word; the word chosen was "sit". Souta informed Kagome that anytime Inu-Yasha is being a pain in the tail, she can just say "sit" to send him face first into the ground, but Inu-Yasha gave Souta a death glare and covered Souta's mouth, so he couldn't tell her this, (for his own safety, of course).  
  
"... So... will you come with me?" Inu-Yasha asked her.  
  
"To where?" Kagome asked with a blank expression.  
  
"The Bone-Eater's Well."  
  
"The well?"  
  
Vein pops "YES, THE WELL! I JUST EXPLAINED THIS!" Inu-Yasha growled, losing his temper with the stupefied girl.  
  
Kagome looked at him with a distrusting glance and replied, "... No... Not now..."  
  
It was clear that she really didn't have intentions of traveling to feudal Japan with someone she practically just met.  
  
Vein pops "... Souta... may I have a word with you outside?" Inu-Yasha asked through gritted teeth, as he and Kagome's little brother stood and exited the room, leaving Kagome, sitting on her bed, digesting this new information.  
  
After a few minutes of Souta and Inu-Yasha arguing over which method they should use to get Kagome down the well...  
  
"Okay, so we'll drug her and throw her down the well! It's a plan!" Inu- Yasha proclaimed with confidence in what he'd thought up.  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha, I don't think that is such a good idea..." Souta rejected his hero's idea.  
  
"Why not? It'd work just fine. I could come up behind her and put the anesthesia-soaked rag to her face, then I can drag her down the stairs and..." Inu-Yasha was cut off by Kagome's little brother.  
  
"Is this some sort of revenge for her sitting you?" Souta guessed.  
  
"..." Inu-Yasha remained silent with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"ANYWAY, I don't think that we have any anesthesia here... and I don't know where to buy any... so... sorry..." Souta apologized.  
  
"TRANQUILIZER DARTS!" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
"Tranquilizer darts?" Souta repeated with a confused look.  
  
(A/N: Yes, Inu-chan, tranquilizer darts ARE the solution to all of the world's problems!)  
  
"Yes, all we need is a tranquilized gun and some tranquilizer darts and..." Inu-Yasha was once again cut off.  
  
"We don't have tranquilizer gun nor tranquilizer darts here either. I checked on eBay already and I couldn't find either of them, and they don't sell them at any of the stores that I know of... Sorry again..." Souta informed him.  
  
'What's an eBay?' Inu-Yasha wondered.  
  
(A/N: Don't ask me how Inu-Yasha knows about anesthesia, tranquilizer guns, and tranquilizer darts... That was somewhat of an allusion to my last fanfic, "Forbidden Women's Hot Spring Resort"...)  
  
After some more discussion, Inu-Yasha and Souta figured out something that they considered a foolproof plan; after that, Inu-Yasha left.  
  
A few hours later, Souta was standing outside of the well and Kagome passed by him.  
  
"What're you doing?" Kagome asked him, standing next to her younger brother.  
  
"The cat went down to the well..." Souta explained.  
  
"Well, why don't you go down and get him?" his sister asked him.  
  
"It's creepy down there."  
  
"Don't be such a sissy!"  
  
"Buyo! Buyo? BUYO!!!" Kagome called as she walked down the step cautiously.  
  
"Mreorrw" Buyo replied as he brushed against Kagome's leg, making her jump.  
  
Souta screamed a little and fell over, scared.  
  
"Kagome, don't scare me like that! You say I'M scared, then you're all, insert Kagome's scream here!" Souta called.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped up from behind the well and grabbed Kagome, pulling her into the well with him.  
  
(A/N: I don't know how they got Buyo in on this...)  
  
That's the end of the chapter! I have to hurry to Chemistry for our test before the bell rings! Sorry for the wait! I have to go to this thing for the weekend, so please review!  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
animefreak808- Aww... Inu-kun should go at least a little easy on humans no da. Sowwies about the injury lol! Thank you SO much for reviewing again !  
  
LuckyInu17- I am really sorry for making you (and all the other reviewers [not readers in general- you suck butt if you won't review!]) wait for the chapter! Sowwiezs! Oh, I DID write until my head exploded... it resulted in getting a 78 on my Chemistry test lol. Thank you SO much for reviewing again !  
  
Gothic Youkai666- Did you seriously NOT pay attention when I said, "at least 7 reviews FOR THIS CHAPTER"? As in, I was talking about that chapter individually, not total reviews... sigh Oh well, some people have selective... reading? Sight? Dunno... I'm used to the hearing one... Thank you SO much for reviewing again !  
  
Meitantei Lili- Yupperz! Allusion to Kodocha ACTION!!! Bargaining with ramen is pretty fun too... That reminds me- I think I only have one bag left of the delicious veggie ramen! What ever shall I do?! Lol jk. Thank you SO much for reviewing again !  
  
lizzy- Thanks for the compliments! I am debating whether or not she'll remember him... It's a hard decision, b/c I don't want this story to be so predictable, turning out to be just like the others (well, I guess that's probably how they turned out, but I haven't read any of them! Really! That would be ripping it off)! Thank you SO much for reviewing !  
  
demon-kim demon carey-12- Thanksies for saying that you love the fic! Sowwies for making you wait so long for the update! Thank you SO much for reviewing !  
  
damien- Thanks for reading my story still, (or wasting you life away in front of the computer screen as you put it) lol. Thank you SO much for reviewing again !  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. The Reunion

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Eating off brand Twinkie ACTION! I got back from WOAL (Weekend of a Lifetime- the Key Club retreat) several hours ago. Some of it was fun, and some of it was really gay lol. My "family" that I was put in said the funniest things about me! They said things like I was, "talented, perceptive, reflective, open-minded, interesting, intellectual, intelligent, kind, artistic, bright, warm, funny, genuine, special, sparkling, cultured, mysterious, polished, knowledgeable, gentle, friendly, intriguing, zealous, sensitive, unique, and soothing" (that would be verbatim). *Snickers* clearly, they didn't know me too well when they wrote that, but I can't blame them; we didn't get to spend too much time together no da. Datte, it is pretty funny ^_^. They were all really nice though. Well, enough of my rambling (gomen ne!), and on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Wild Cherry Skee- tuh- tuh- lehs are red; raspberry Skee- tuh- tuh- lehs are blue, I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you.  
  
Kagome looked around confusedly as she seemingly floated slowly to the bottom of the well with Inu-Yasha instead of landing with a painful and loud thud like she had expected.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! Pulling me down a well... you're lucky that I'm not hurt!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou, and then she began to climb up the well.  
  
She paused when she noticed how much sunlight shone down the sides of the well, and she didn't remember all of those vines being on the sides of the well before...  
  
(A/N: *Insert Megumi-san laugh here* Today was another assembly day, which for me means skipping it and going to the computer lab with my friends. *Looks around* I don't know what to type .! Oh, yes, I know that I didn't quite get 10 reviews last time, but I am serious! I WON'T POST UNTIL I HAVE 10 MORE REVIEWS! Jeez, I sound mean...)  
  
The vine that Kagome was using to climb up the well broke, making Kagome gasp as she began to fall down the well again, but Inu-Yasha grabbed her and jumped out of the well and set her down.  
  
"... Thanks..." Kagome mumbled as she dusted herself off.  
  
Inu-Yasha took her thanks as a sign that she wouldn't mind too much if he threw her on his back and leapt towards Kaede's hut, so he commenced in doing so. Kagome wasn't expecting this so she was screaming her head off the whole time (which thankfully didn't take too long since Inu-Yasha is a half demon, increasing his speed). Inu-Yasha's doggy ears flattened against his head at her loud screams though.  
  
"Kagome," he growled as he dropped her on her bottom, "can you stop screaming?!"  
  
"..." Kagome stared up at him not looking too happy.  
  
"Just get on my back and hold on, we'll be there soon, okay?" Inu-Yasha said in the nicest way that he way he could muster.  
  
Kagome complied and rested her head against his back, feeling his warmth.  
  
'This doesn't feel too bad... It kinda feels natural... I think I like this...' Kagome thought as she tightened her grip on his chest.  
  
Soon, they arrived at Kaede's hut, and Shippou was quick to jump into Kagome's arms as he was so used to.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, you remember me, don't you?" Shippou asked happily.  
  
(A/N: I guess that seeing her was enough to brighten his mood. Inu-Yasha has already told her about everyone, so she is able to tell who is who by looking at them or by their characteristics and manner.)  
  
"Of course, how could I forget you, Shippou?" Kagome replied with a big smile as if she really had known him and hadn't lost her memories.  
  
"KAGOME!!! You DIDN'T forget!!!" Shippou cried out as he hugged her tightly, elatedly.  
  
Tears of happiness welled up in Sango's eyes as she approached her friend and asked, "Kagome... have you really not forgotten?"  
  
"Of course not! How could I forget you, Sango?" Kagome asked and hugged the demon exterminator and then looked over at the monk who was nearing her, "I wouldn't forget you either, Miroku!"  
  
Miroku did not let this great opportunity pass him by; he joined in the hug and groped both Sango and Kagome- like his version of killing two birds with one stone. Of course, they both whacked the mermen poo (A/N: That would be my special word choice, please be kind and GET YOUR OWN SPECIAL WORDS!!! Grrr... I had issues with people taking them before...) out of the monk, leaving him on the ground unconscious, but with a very ecstatic look on his face.  
  
"I guess some people will never change..." Kagome commented with a laugh casually.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched the girl's every movement, her every response. She acted so natural.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed as he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest thinking, 'She has them fooled... She really doesn't remember who they are or any of the times that they shared... She is simply acting off of what I told her about all of them... Though I suppose that it's good that they don't have to deal with the bitter pain that I feel from having her gone... She... she seems to be gone for good... I can only hope that they will never have to feel the sorrow of having her taken away from them... She is such a light in each of their souls...'  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head, trying to think happier thoughts, 'What am I thinking? She gave me the sit of a lifetime (and then some!) only a few hours ago. Keh.'  
  
"Kagome, I missed you so much!!!" Shippou squealed as he hugged her arm tighter.  
  
"It's not like I've been gone THAT long, Shippou!" Kagome tried to explain.  
  
"But it FEELS like you have! We were all so sad when we though that you had lost all of your memories of us after being in such poor health. It's so nice to see that you are doing better!" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
"What IS that thing on your arm, anyway?" Sango asked inquisitively, touching Kagome's cast.  
  
"Oh, that is something that we put on... to make our broken bones heal quicker and less painfully! I only have to wear it for a few more weeks, and then my arm will be fine!" Kagome informed her.  
  
"Oh, that's good!" Sango replied with a smile.  
  
"Seriously, Kagome-chan, we really did miss you when you were gone..." Sango told her, dropping her voice to nothing above a whisper, "We all were so sad to hear what had happened; we couldn't believe it at first... HE," Sango jerked her head in the direction where Inu-Yasha sat, "seemed absolutely heartbroken... He really couldn't live without you." Sango laughed.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that everyone cares about me so much. But, I really am sorry for making you worry! I really hate to make everyone feel sad..." Kagome told her with a weak smile.  
  
That's the end of the chapter! Yes, the reunion! I hope that you liked it! Sorry if you think that it sucked butt... *grumbles under breath: you can just kiss my tail if you think that...* Please review! I really enjoy hearing what you think of the chapters and you can always tell me what you would like to see in future chapters!  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
demon-kim demon carey-12- Thanks for reviewing! Pixie Stix rock! I remember a time in Junior High when my friends and I were all eating candy and here's how the conversation went: Friend 1: You know what they say; you are what you eat! That means I'm a Sweetart! [sweet heart] Friend 2: I'm a Smartie! Friend 3: I'm a Dumdum! Me: ... I am a... Pixie Stick! Yes! A giant Pixie stick! Friends 1, 2, and 3: -_-'  
  
Eternal Serena- Thanks for salvaging some of my sanity. I would go crazy if I lacked reviews... *cough* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gothic Youkai666- Perty please and sugar on top may sounds tempting *to self: VERY tempting* but, I am still not sure what I am going to do about Kagome's memories... And when I DO make up my mind, I will be sure not to tell you! Lol Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Meitantei Lili- Yupperz, distrusting IS a word; (you had me doubting myself until I looked it up in the dictionary lol). Go tranquilizer darts! Thanksies for reviewing!  
  
pinayazngrl- Thanks; it was my friend's idea for the way to get her down the well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Single White Rose- Tee hee, I don't think that Inu-Yasha was too happy after being sat, so it could indeed be his form of revenge. Thanks for all of the reviews!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Sango and Kagome Talk

YAYNESS! 10 reviews! Everyone needs to give a big thank-you to my loyal friend, Tamra, who made 6 of those reviews! Well, I really am sorry for not making chapters very long and taking so long to update! If I updated more often, I'd think that I'd get less reviews, but maybe not? I WOULD post the next chapter a lot faster, but my finals are this week. Though, I am so happy to announce that I get out of school at 12:55 on Monday, 11:18 on Thursday, and no school on Friday! This hopefully means that IF I survive my finals, I should have the next chappie up pretty soon! But, keep in mind; if I update more, I really don't want a lack in reviews... On with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Kagome owns Inu-Yasha's heart; Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha, and I don't own Inu-Yasha. The reality is grim *sobs*...  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Inu-Yasha, did I act fine?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yeah... you did a great job." he replied and began to rub his forehead from a headache.  
  
"When do we get to go back to my era?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know... go whenever you want," Inu-Yasha told her and thought, 'It's not like that wasn't how it was before you lost your memories...' "It's not like we care..."  
  
Kagome looked hurt and asked him, "What'd I do? Did I make you angry? I'm sorry... really... I... I DO want to remember..."  
  
"It's nothing..." Inu-Yasha mumbled and went up the Goshinboku Tree.  
  
Kagome was a bit confused, but went back inside where everyone else was. When Kagome walked in, they were eating dinner.  
  
"Here, Kagome." Shippou said while happily handing her a bowl of rice, chopsticks, a bowl of miso soup, and some fish.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome responded and began to eat the rice.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippou asked her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Inu-Yasha is just kinda angry at me right now; that's all..." Kagome informed him then began to eat more of her dinner.  
  
Shippou smiled at her and told her not to worry, because Inu-Yasha is always angry, and she smiled back and agreed.  
  
Miroku watched her. He knew that something wasn't right. Deep down, he had a feeling that Kagome truly had lost her memories. Miroku thought of a way to test her, to see whether or not she remembers, but it'd have to wait until after dinner.  
  
"Hey, Sango, after dinner..." Kagome tried to think of a way to nonchalantly ask Sango where the nearest hot spring was located, "Do you want to come with me to the hot spring?"  
  
"Sure!" she replied happily, knowing that she hadn't lost her friend.  
  
'Okay...' Miroku thought with a perverted grin, 'I can test her AFTER that then...'  
  
After everyone had finished eating their dinner, Kagome and Sango gathered their things and headed outside; Miroku waited for a few minutes, and then followed them, not wanting to let the chance of spying on two beautiful bathing girls in a hot spring.  
  
"Kagome, what caused you to almost loose your memories?" Sango asked her as they sat in the hot spring.  
  
"Well, I..." Kagome tried desperately to recall the events leading up to her being hit by the car.  
  
She really didn't even remember being hit by the car, she was just told that. Though... the feeling of an overwhelming pain stuck in her mind...  
  
"I was hit by a car." Kagome told her, and Sango gave her a confused look, not knowing what a "car" is.  
  
Kagome laughed weakly and explained, "It's a really big metal thing used for transportation..."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry..." Sango apologized.  
  
"Then I was in a coma for about a week... and when I woke up... Inu-Yasha was holding my hand and looking at me... like he really cared about me..." Kagome informed her as she looked away, remembering what had happened when she woke up.  
  
"Aww... that's so sweet, Kagome-chan." Sango commented, "He really does care about you, you know."  
  
Kagome's eye stung as fresh tears formed in her eyes, and she tried to blink them back.  
  
"I... I said some really harsh things to him that I wish that I had never said..." Kagome told her, still looking away.  
  
Even though Kagome didn't remember their relationship before she was awakened from her coma, she realized how rude she had been to him, and she now knew that he really must be a great guy. He had stood there by her, watching over her, wanting for her to wake up and smile, and return to health, but she had pushed him away, and said such words that she now knew had hurt him, even though he hid his emotions so well.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome-chan. He's tough, and I am sure that he'll forgive you. Besides," Sango assured her with a smile, "I am sure that what you said to him couldn't have been that bad."  
  
Kagome laughed through her tears.  
  
"Thanks, Sango." She told her with a faint smile.  
  
Miroku, who was watching from afar, (in a bush), rubbed his chin in thought, wondering what it was that she had told Inu-Yasha that day, that had made him come back so sad. Miroku smiled his usual perverted smile, and looked back up at them, enjoying every moment of watching them bathe. (A/N: Whacks Miroku over the head with Hiraikotsu* HENTAI!!!)  
  
Sango and Kagome soon finished their conversation and got out of the hot springs and got dressed. Kagome now felt that Sango really is someone that she can trust with her thoughts and feelings; she knew that she is a really loyal friend. When Kagome and Sango returned to Kaede's hut, Miroku was sitting, petting Kirara with Shippou innocently.  
  
"Inu-Yasha's still not here?" Sango asked to no one in particular.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"I guess he's still thinking or whatever then... I'm going to go clean Hiraikotsu. I'll be back in a while, okay, Kagome?" Sango said while picking up Hiraikotsu and walking off.  
  
"'K. I'll see you later." Kagome told her with a smile and a wave.  
  
'Good... Now that Sango's gone, I don't have to worry about her hassling me, thinking that I am doing something perverted when I ask to talk to Kagome in private.' Miroku thought as he picked up his staff and stood up.  
  
"Kagome, may I speak to you in private, please?" the monk asked her with a serious look on his face.  
  
Kagome looked at him with squinted eyes, not sure whether or not to trust him since what he had did to her and Sango earlier.  
  
"I promise that I won't do anything perverted." He gave her his word.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome answered him and walked out the hut with him.  
  
Sorry! That's the end of the chapter! I just had to stop there, because we are about to leave to my mom's house and I want to go ahead and give this chapter to Tamra. Wish me luck on my final exams, minna-san! I have to take them on Wednesday and Thursday I think . I hate taking exams...  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
demon-kim demon carey-12- Yeah, Kagome is just pretending to know them. She's acting off of what Inu-Yasha has told her about everyone. She feels kind of closer to them now since she has spent at least a little time with them. Go Pixie Stix! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Eternal Serena- Well, it is sad that everyone thinks that Kagome remembers them. I really hate to write things that are so sad... Well, now you know that Miroku is starting to wake up to reality... Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
funmaker- I think that you're not the only one that thinks that it's sad that Kagome doesn't remember everyone (heck, I even think it's sad). I hope that you'll review for the other chapters and this one so I have more reviews to post the next chapter sooner. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Gothic Youkai666- I really want Kagome to regain her memories too. That's weird... A feeling of dejavu... I feel that I've said this many times before... Well, as for the previous chapter's disclaimer, you should know by now that I have a thing for Wild Berry Skee- tuh- tuh- lehs lol. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Meitantei Lili- ^_^ Yeah, I know that my chapter aren't very long, but this is how long I used to always make the first chapters of my first fanfic, "Break the Love Spell!". Hey, we're going to have Creative Writing together next Tri! Though, it still sux butt that we can't have English together... I had so much fun at the party on Friday ^_^! Go Akbar, the Barbarian Banana! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Tamra- Thanks for reviewing so much! It was fun watching TV. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Miroku Figures Out about Kagome

Yay! Lots of people reviewed! Well... funmaker just reviewed a lot, so everyone should thank her ^_^. Thanksies, funmaker! It's nice being able to post earlier. Keep up the reviewing, and I'll update more often. Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Even I, the Goddess of Imaginary Light, don't own Inu-Yasha ^. ~.  
  
After they were away from hearing range of anyone in the hut and even the hanyou in the Goshinboku tree, Miroku stopped walking, and Kagome did likewise. He sat against a tree, holding his staff, letting it rest against his shoulder opposite of Kagome. He motioned for her to sit beside him, and she did.  
  
"Kagome, we still have many jewel shards to collect... Have you sensed any lately?" Miroku questioned.  
  
Kagome shook her head and replied, "No..."  
  
"You know it's very important that we defeat Naraku and get all of the Sacred Jewel Shards..." Miroku paused, rubbing his chin, pretending to be wondering something, and Kagome nodded.  
  
"What was the name of the human that Naraku originally was? The one that fell in love with Kikyou and his heart became defiled, so he called for all of the demons in the mountain to feast on his soul, giving him their strength in return... What was his name again?" Miroku asked, smirking on the inside.  
  
Miroku knew that if Kagome hadn't lost her memories, she would answer. He also knew that if she HAD indeed lost her memories, and Kagome and Inu- Yasha were hiding it from everyone, he would've told her as much as he possibly could about everyone and their pasts, so she could act off of that to seem like she still had her memories. But, he hadn't spent enough time with her since the accident to have told her THAT much, like the little details such as Onigumo. Even if he had, the chances of her remembering something so small would've probably slipped her mind by now. So... it all comes down to this... a test to see whether Kagome had or had not lost her memories. What will she answer?  
  
"Um..." Kagome fidgeted under his intense gaze, trying her best to scan through the things that Inu-Yasha had earlier told her.  
  
"Come on, Miroku," Kagome looked up at him with a smile and begged, "You know what it is... or at least you'll remember later. Let's go back to the hut, okay?"  
  
The monk narrowed his eyes at her and told her in a serious tone, "Answer the question please. Then we can go back to the hut."  
  
"I... uh... I don't remember his name..." Kagome whispered in a defeated tone.  
  
"I knew it." Miroku stated with a sad sigh, even though he had "won".  
  
"Knew what?" Kagome asked dumbly with a weak smile.  
  
"You did lose your memories... I know that if you hadn't, you would say 'Onigumo' without much thought and maybe ask why I'd ask such a random question." Miroku deducted.  
  
Kagome gulped, not able to deny his accusations. He figured it out.  
  
"Kagome, it's not that bad. We... maybe there's some way we can help you remember... There's hope, Kagome..." Miroku assured her, patting her back as tears formed in the girl's eyes.  
  
'I didn't hide it too well, then? I want to remember... everything... I want to remember all of my friends and everything- the good and the bad- from this era. I hate myself for letting everyone down, loosing my memories and... I am so pathetic... I can't even make them feel happy again if they know...' Kagome thought in despair and tears stained her face.  
  
"Kagome, it'll be okay..." he comforted her as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and she sobbed.  
  
(A/N: I really hope that you didn't see that as a Kag/Mir moment. That's not how it was intended! He's only comforting her as a friend, and she is aware of that!)  
  
Miroku couldn't stand the sad feeling that hung in the air around them, so he allowed his hand to travel to Kagome's rear and gave it a good groping.  
  
"HENTAI!" Kagome shouted and whacked him with her giant yellow backpack really hard, and walked back to the hut with him following cautiously.  
  
(A/N: She brought her backpack with her just for a conversation? Maybe she predicted that she'd need it for something like this? *Shrugs* dunno... *Opens a fortune cookie* Ooo! Lookies! It says, "No one will take your happiness from you". Hey, that means that you will review, so I won't be unhappy ^.  
  


* * *

  
When Kagome returned to the hut, she had wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve; Sango was already back from cleaning Hiraikotsu and was sitting with Shippou and Kirara. She noticed that Kagome had been crying.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Sango asked with a caring look in her eyes.  
  
"I lied... to all of you... I really did loose my memories... I don't remember anything about anyone or anything from this era." Kagome explained in nothing above a whisper.  
  
"No... that can't be true. You know us, you know our names and things about us..." Sango denied.  
  
Kagome shook her head with her eyes downcast and replied, "Inu-Yasha told me everything that he could about all of you on the way to the hut."  
  
Miroku walked in then and stood at the door and informed Sango, Shippou and Kaede, "That's what I figured... So to see whether or not my suspicion was correct or not, I asked her if she remembered what the name of the human that Naraku once was, and she didn't know."  
  
"I'm sorry everyone..." Kagome apologized while bowing.  
  
"Kagome, how did ye loose your memories?" Kaede asked.  
  
She told her about the car hitting her, and Shippou's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"But there's always hope. Maybe we can help her remember all of us... just maybe... somehow..." Miroku pointed out.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was still sitting in the tree, listening to everything happening in Kaede's hut. He sighed deeply, thinking of Kagome and Kikyou. What better a time for one of Kikyou's soul-stealing demons to pass him by- a sign of Kikyou nearby? He looked at it, wondering what he should do now.  
  
Of course, he followed them, leading the way to Kikyou. The closer he got to the walking clay pot, the more soul-stealing demons there were. He stopped in front of Kikyou, as she looked at him coldly, devoid of any emotion.  
  
"Hello, Inu-Yasha." She greeted him in a monotone voice.  
  
"Kikyou..." Inu-Yasha replied as he looked at her, as if he were surprised to see her standing in front of him.  
  
(A/N: Why does he do this? He followed the stupid soul-stealing demons, knowing to whom they'd lead him. I swear, he can be such a clueless *twitches* baka at times...)  
  
Inu-Yasha embraced her; he had made up his mind. He needed to go through with his plan; he'd spent all day thinking about it.  
  
Just then, Kagome stood behind a tree, watching the whole thing, Inu-Yasha and Kikyou were unaware of her presence.  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Is still laughing evilly* that's the end of the chapter! Is that a cliff hanger? I hope so... I love leaving readers off at cliff hangers... It's so much fun. ^. ~ If you review, I will post sooner and you'll know what exactly Inu-Yasha has decided and what will happen with Kikyou. Tanoshinde kudasai ^. ~!  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
allieycosta- Do you think the story is taking too long? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Demongirl6381- Hey... that's not very nice. Are you saying that my chapters are short? *Growls under breath* It's not like I've seen a review from you before. Would you be happier with more updates or longer chapters? Tell me. Thanks for reviewing anyway!  
  
Eternal Serena- Ugg... finals are tomorrow and the next day... I have to study for my Spanish, Health, and Tennis lol. YAYNESS! Someone FINALLY asked what the title of this story means! Well, I have been waiting for someone to ask. It means, "One More Time Love" so... yeah... that's a direct translation. Thanks for reviewing for my sanity again!  
  
funmaker- I guess you found out what Miroku wanted to talk to Kagome about in this chapter... Sorry that you aren't getting many reviews! Thanks for reviewing for every chapter  
  


* * *

  
Gothic Youkai666- Really? This IS awesome of the awesomest? Lol Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Meitantei Lili- Miroku didn't have anything hentai planned... I really didn't mean to leave anyone wondering what is going to happen next; (I didn't even think that I did that...) Yayness for whacking with bananas! I can't wait to see the next chappie of your ff! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. InuYasha Chooses and Kagome Remembers

My friend and I bought a tarot cards this weekend. We also played the Korean version of "Dance Dance Revolution", "Pump it up". It was a lot of fun! We also did a buttload of walking for exercise (like more than 5 miles on Saturday and Sunday) so I am really tired right now... On with the chapter! Remember that reviews are more than welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
'Inu-Yasha... why...? Why does my heart ache? What was our relationship before I lost my memories? And what is theirs? I wonder why I feel this way even though I've only just met him...' Kagome thought as she helplessly watched Inu-Yasha embracing Kikyou.  
  
Inu-Yasha heaved a big sigh and pulled away from Kikyou.  
  
'I chose Kikyou... I thought that it had caused Kagome pain the first time, yet she still had the heart to ask if she could remain by my side... Now look what I've done... I've... I've caused Kagome to loose her memories... It's my fault...' Inu-Yasha thought, pained.  
  
"Kikyou, you died for me... all of this time, I thought that the only right decision for me to make was to repay you with my own life..." Inu-Yasha smiled weakly, not looking into her eyes and continued, "But... there's nothing that I can do to change the past and all I can do now is make amends."  
  
(A/N: There's a reason that he's not looking into Kikyou's eyes! She's like Medusa, really! Think about it, when Inu-Yasha looks into her eyes, he loses himself and is basically under her spell, a mere puppet. I got this idea from "Pet shop of Horrors" that manga rox my sox! You should read it! Go Count D! Go Dreizehn!)  
  
Kikyou looked at him in disbelief and asked him, "Inu-Yasha, what are you saying?! You're supposed to go to hell with me, remember?"  
  
Inu-Yasha still kept his eyes averted and replied in a soft voice, "Kikyou, you're no longer the woman I fell in love with so long ago. You left this world, and I feel sorry that you had to re-enter it... You should've rested in peace. You are no more than an empty shell now Kikyou, you don't have the pure soul that I love; you only wander this earth by stealing others' souls."  
  
"What do you mean?! I would have my soul if that wench of yours hadn't taken it from me!" Kikyou hissed.  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, trying his best to gather himself. It pained him to leave the one woman that he had loved for so long, but he had come to the decision that it what he was now doing was the best thing to do... for Kagome...  
  
"Kikyou, I don't love you anymore... I can only leave you now, with my best regards at hoping that you will find peace and be, once again, laid to rest, never to be bothered again." Inu-Yasha told her in a dry, raspy voice and walked off in the other direction.  
  
It went without saying whom he loves now. Kikyou's heart burned with rage. Up until now, she had him right where she wanted him, and she could have easily dragged him to hell with her. But now his perspective was no longer warped by the dark will of Kikyou, he was finally free of her.  
  
Kagome was a bit confused at the play she watched unfold before her eyes. She then fell to her knees, unintentionally and tears began to pour down her cheeks as the memories of the day she left and was hit by the car flooded into her head. Images of Inu-Yasha and Kikyou flashed though her mind and she remembered the overwhelming feeling of betrayal, sadness, pain, sorrow, guilt, etc.  
  
*FLASHBACK* Kagome walked out of the well, now feeling her legs leaden with guilt, feeling that the suffering her friends felt was due to her being there.  
  
Kagome walked, blinded by her tears, sadness, and anger. 'I wish that I had never met that jerk, Inu-Yasha...' she thought depressed, not seeing the car. *END FLASHBACK*  
  
'So... It was of my own will that I lost my memories...? I want to remember everything else! Everything that happened before that! EVERYTHING!' Kagome thought, angered, as she slammed her fist to the ground and the tears continued to flow.  
  
Kagome stood and whipped her eyes with her sleeve, deciding that crying wasn't going to help regain any memories.  
  
'I guess I should just hope that by spending more time with everyone, something will trigger my memories... I really do hope that I will remember everything...' Kagome thought sadly, yet determinedly, as she walked slowly back to the hut.  
  
She just happened to run into a distraught hanyou on her way back to the hut. She smiled at him, not telling him what she saw or how she had gained the memories of that fated day back. Inu-Yasha was too distracted and in his own thoughts to guess that she'd witnessed or heard anything that had just happened with him and Kikyou. Inu-Yasha blushed as they walked side by side, without either of them speaking, back to Kaede's hut.  
  
When they got back, it was already pretty late (not that it took them long to get there), so everyone was already asleep. Kagome told Inu-Yasha goodnight and he told her the same, as Kagome went to the room with her futon, and Inu-Yasha went in the other direction, where his futon was located.  
  
Kagome slept and her dreams were of Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha slept soundly also; his dreams were of the times that him and Kagome had spent together.  
  
Kagome awoke to the aroma of Kaede's cooking around 8 or 9 in the morning. She went over to where Kaede was, since everyone else was asleep.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Kaede asked with a warm smile as she stirred the miso soup.  
  
Kagome nodded her head, returning her smile.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Kaede asked (since Kagome had come back kind of late, and it was after everyone else had fallen asleep).  
  
"I... last night, I regained some of my memories..." Kagome whispered, not to wake anyone else up, "I now remember the day that I was hit by the car and I had lost my memories. I still don't remember much... all I remember is that day, sorry..."  
  
"Kagome, ye do not have to apologize. It is a good thing, no, a great thing that you are at least remember SOMETHING. This is a sign of progress... and hope... It must be possible that you can regain your memories." Kaede assured her.  
  
"Thanks..." Kagome replied.  
  
"But... I remembered something important... the reason why I lost my memories in the first place..." Kagome dropped her voice.  
  
'It was of my own free will... I WANTED to forget everything about them... I went through repression- blocking out thoughts about unpleasant things or experiences (forgetting on purpose)...' Kagome thought to herself with a sigh.  
  
(A/N: I had to go through all of my old Health papers to find that word and definition... like I said, I got the idea for this fanfic while in Health class. Our Health teacher told us that this can happen, and in Kagome's case, it's a bit more severe. Normally it would be something like forgetting to do the dishes because it's an unpleasant task or whatever. Kagome, though, went through so much trauma and wanted to forget everything [which turned out to be pretty bad, ne?]. There were even some bad cases where a girl would be raped, and wouldn't even remember what happened that whole day or week or whatever... Sorry for rambling like that...)  
  
"What was it that caused your loss of memories, child? I thought that it was being hit by the car and being in a coma..." Kaede responded.  
  
"Well, I think that has something to do with it also, but none of this would've happened if it weren't for..." Kagome whispered, feeling guilty.  
  
That's the end of the chapter! Sorry if you think that was short. It may look shorter than the last chapter, but it actually has quite a few more words (since chapter 8 had so many conversations in it). PLEASE review! I really didn't get many reviews last time... maybe it's because I made you think that Inu-Yasha chose Kikyou or whatever... well, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Please? PLEASE?!  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
Demongirl6381- Anou... It would be loverly (( my word) if you, (when your computer is fixed) could go back and review for the chapters that you haven't reviewed for yet... Sorry about taking long to update ^_^; I really procrastinated, gomen! I will hopefully not have too much homework this week, and I'll try to post again, m'kay? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Eternal Serena- I'm glad that you didn't get too angry, thinking that Inu- Yasha really had chosen Kikyou (I think some readers may have done that). "tanoshinde kudasai" used together means "have fun". I use that phase a lot with my friend, Lili-chan. I made a 96 on my Spanish exam, and it didn't hurt my average, because it was still a 100 ^_^. I guess I will find out what I made on my Tennis exam and my Health exam soon... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
funmaker- Aww... maybe you will cough up the pocky for me since the Inu- Yasha/ Kikyou scene didn't turn out too bad ^_^. That reminds me... I got some pocky from my friend, Lili-chan in Spanish and my teacher saw it, and thought that it said "Porky" LOL XD XD XD! I thought that it was so funny, especially to see the stumped look on her face! It's grrr8 that you got another review! I am happy for you! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gothic Youkai666- Hey, super-silly is cool for you, whereas special is cool for me lol. I took your "... Kagome must regain her memories or heads will roll" threat seriously so I at least gave her a little. Hey, isn't it grrr8 that Inu-Yasha didn't really choose Kikyou over Kagome? ^_^ Hey, good guess on how it would trigger her memories, though! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Inuyasha-n-Kagome-luva- Thanks for thinking that my story is good ^_^. That makes me feel special. Sorry for making you wait for this chapter... I'll try not to take so long next time... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ladyhawk89- Really? This story is too awesome ^_^? I feel loved lol. I'll keep up the writing and updating if others will keep up the reviewing ^_^. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Sacred Jewel Shards

Wai~! I'm in Creative Writing typing my fanfic, because I typed the Creative Writing story-thingy last night... Oh... right... I guess that an apology is needed for the really long wait for this chapter... Sorry!!! Well... I don't have much to say right now, even though I am sure that plenty of things have happened over the past week and a half, but I don't really remember them, so I can tell you at the end of the chapter! On with the chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: Check it out yo. H to the izzo, I don't own Inu-Yasha-izzo, fo shizzo; I'm a gansta yo. *snickers*  
  
"HENTAI~!!!" Sango shouted immediately after Miroku groped her.  
  
It seemed that the first thing that that man thinks of when he wakes up is his next perverted act. Sango whacked the monk to the point that he became unconscious, and then she set down Hiraikotsu and sat over by Kirara and Shippou eyeing the monk with much distrust. Kagome and Kaede sweat-dropped, and everyone in the hut that was once asleep, were no longer so.  
  
"Oi, hag, what's for breakfast?" Inu-Yasha asked, stretching, as he walked over to where she stood with Kagome.  
  
(A/N: *Frolics around in the computer lab* Kuso... Mina-chan, you shouldn't have fed me those darned Skee- tuh tuh- lehs! *Thinks for a while* I think they were the Tropical kind, weren't they? It's sad that I memorize them... but, demo, ^_^ the Wild Berry are the bestest!)  
  
"Oh, nevermind... Kagome, make me some ramen." He commanded her as he handed her a vegetable ramen packet (one of the 17 ramen packets that Souta had to buy for Inu-Yasha).  
  
Kagome looked at him a little funny, but then she went off to go boil the water to make the ramen. Inu-Yasha smirked with pride and sat himself down to watch, as his ramen was prepared. Kagome and Kaede must've forgotten about what they were talking about, so Kagome didn't really get the chance to finish her sentence and tell Kaede what caused her loss of memories.  
  
When Kagome was nearly finished making Inu-Yasha's ramen, he grumbled something like, "Hurry up, woman! I want my food now! Inu-Yasha HUNGRY!" so Kagome wasn't in the best mood with Inu-Yasha for being so impatient. When she finished making the ramen, she put it into a bowl and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and began loudly slurping down the noodles. Inu-Yasha walked in, and his jaw dropped at the sight of Kagome eating HIS ramen, the very ramen that he worked so hard (getting sat) to obtain.  
  
"Kagome, what're you doing?" Inu-Yasha seethed.  
  
"What does it look like? I haven't had breakfast yet, so I am eating my breakfast." Kagome replied and while still slurping up the delicious Chinese noodles.  
  
"That was MY ramen." Inu-Yasha informed as his eye twitched.  
  
Kagome didn't need to be told this and simply finished eating the ramen and stuck her tongue out at the angry and hungry hanyou, making his anger intensify. (A/N: I guess ramen is really life for this hanyou... Who would have thought that he would react so just to an eaten bowl of ramen? Lol). Inu-Yasha growled and went over to where his things were located and returned with another package of ramen and threw it at Kagome, telling her to fix HIM a bowl of ramen this time. Kagome shrugged and complied, fixing his ramen quickly and giving it to him.  
  
Of course, Inu-Yasha saw that he DESERVED this, and no thanks were needed after finishing his bowl of ramen.  
  
"Kagome-chan, how are you feeling today?" Sango asked her later, when they were both outside.  
  
"I'm Fine; how are you?" Kagome replied.  
  
"I'm okay; I just didn't wake up well in the morning." Sango told her with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to tell you something..." Kagome remembered what she was going to tell Kaede that morning before Miroku had groped Sango, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Yes...?" Sango responded and they continued to walk in Inu-Yasha's Forest.  
  
"Yesterday, I saw Inu-Yasha and Kikyou..." Kagome told her about everything that she saw, and what happened after that, and then she told her about how the cause of her loss of her memories must've been repression.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Sango apologized, "But certainly this can be viewed as a positive event; we can see this as hope that you can still regain the rest of your memories."  
  
Kagome smiled at her as Sango looked into the sky with determination glinting in her eyes while the wind blew her hair back.  
  
"Besides, I DO have some personal experience with this already..." Sango pointed out.  
  
Kagome looked at her, expecting for her to continue, since Kagome didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"I must always kindle hope in my heart for my younger brother, Kohaku. I must hope that he will, one day, free self of Naraku and regain all of his memories of the many times that we spent together as a family..." Sango explained with a dejected sigh.  
  
"Oh... I'm really sorry to hear about that... I'm sure that we WILL defeat Naraku and Kohaku will be returned to you, and it'll be like he was never gone..." Kagome assured her as she watched a silent tear roll down Sango's cheek.  
  
Soon after that, Kagome and Sango made their way back to the hut where Kagome informed the others about what happened (yesterday, mind you, not how Sango cried or whatever -_-'). For some reason, the only person who really seemed to be surprised was Inu-Yasha. If he had been sitting in a chair, he certainly would have fallen out of it after hearing what Kagome just told him.  
  
"You... you SAW me and Kikyou?!" Inu-Yasha all but shouted.  
  
Kagome nodded her head as her answer.  
  
"What all did you see?" Inu-Yasha asked her.  
  
"Everything" she replied.  
  
"What do you mean by EVERYTHING?" Inu-Yasha didn't seem to understand Kagome, that or maybe he just didn't want to believe that Kagome heard and saw all of that embarrassing stuff.  
  
(A/N: Hahahaha. I am watching Caveman-style Spongebob ^.^ Squag!!! Oh... is this fanfic becoming... eventless? Ah, I guess SOMETHING exciting needs to come along... Someone suggested that I add in Kouga somewhere, but maybe I'll do that later...)  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and insisted that she saw EVERYTHING. Just then Myouga the flea waltzed in with some news.  
  
"Lord Inu-Yasha!" Myouga exclaimed as he began to get as much blood sucked as he could before Inu-Yasha nearly squashed him, "Long time no see!"  
  
Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes at the flea, not so excited to have the visit.  
  
"What do you want? You were gone again... What do you want now?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Ah, Lord Inu-Yasha, don't you trust me? Of course I was gone for a good reason! I have news for all of you!" Myouga announced, "I have located some more jewel shards! If I am not correct, these are the last jewel shards other than the ones that Naraku already has."  
  
"Really? Where's you find this out?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"It doesn't matter, but what matters is the time! I'm sure that it wouldn't have taken long for this news to reach Naraku himself, and he would jump at the chance to have the completed Shikon no Tama." Myouga informed them.  
  
"That's right! Not that Naraku himself would actually go to kill whoever has the remaining jewel shards; of course, being the coward that he is, he would send someone ELSE to do the job- maybe one of his golems or one of his many detachments, or more, like maybe Kanna AND Kagura." Shippou pointed out.  
  
"Then we don't have time to loose! We must leave first thing tomorrow morning!" Sango declaimed.  
  
Since it was already getting late, they all ate then went to bed to gain strength for tomorrow.  
  
That's the end of the chapter! Sowwies! I know it was kind of stupid and short, but... uh... I am lazy, and I will post the chapter within a week... once I get some reviews, got that?! Sorry, I just love my reviews...  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
Demongirl6381- I am glad that you like all of my chapters, even though only like 3 of your reviews are showing up... Maybe there's something wrong with fanfiction.net? There normally is lol, so maybe that's why it shows that you haven't reviewed all the chapters... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
demon-kim demon carey-12- Dancing around like an idiot is fun! Especially when you're in the middle of class! Thanks for liking the story ^_^! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
densetsu unmei- *laughs nervously* Sorry for taking so long to update... I have been really busy with school lately... I hope that you liked the chapter, and I will try to update soon! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
funmaker- Hoorah! Digital Pocky! Yayness! Hahaha, I hope that you enjoyed collecting all the Pocky that you so happily distributed. I'm glad that you liked the scene between Inu-Yasha and Kikyou! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gothic Youkai666- I'm kinda worried that this is turning out to be very similar to all the other fanfics that were like that... I guess that didn't make any sense... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Inu-lover#1- Hahaha. It seems like you've read "Break the Love Spell!" lol. I always would make things interrupt important things... Well, if you haven't read it yet, plz do! And review! For this one too please! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Maranda- I also think that Inu-Yasha did the right thing! I really think that Kikyou should die again too... a long, tortured, terrible death! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Meitantei Lili- Yay! Die, Kikyou! Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter... I hope that I will have free time to do more updates... Thanks for scanning those things for me! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mina-chan- Yay! Someone's ACTUALLY obsessed with something that I've written!... I think... Oh! Thanks for the Wild Berry Skee-tuh-tuh-lehs! Thanks for the chocolate and Pixi Stix-things! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. And the Villain is

YAYNESS! I'm going to California over Spring Break to visit my family, though I really will miss getting to hang out with my friends and play "Pump It Up" lol. Sorry for taking a while to update! I swear, the teachers like to gang up on people and make a bunch of tests, homework, reading, and projects all in the same time lol. Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to make a special way to say, "I don't own Inu- Yasha".  
  
Kagome woke up to her alarm clock at six o'clock in the morning and grumbled, turning it off and sitting up in her futon, rubbing her eyes.  
  
'I could really go for a White Chocolate Mocha from Starbucks right now...' Kagome thought tiredly with a yawn.  
  
(A/N: White Chocolate Mocha from Starbucks rock!)  
  
"Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha, Kaede, Myouga, Kirara... wake up!" Kagome told each of them as she walked around in the hut, nudging them slightly, except Inu-Yasha, whom she kicked to wake up (just for the fun of it ^_~).  
  
As everyone began to get themselves ready, Kagome found where Inu-Yasha's ramen packets were located and began to boil enough water for Inu-Yasha and herself. She sat next to the water, waiting for it to begin boiling, and once it did, she opened the packets of ramen and poured the noodles in with the boiling water, and then she took the other pot of boiling water off, setting it on the ground. She stirred the noodles around a few times and then stood up, and decided to set her set her alarm clock to go off after about 5 minutes, so she would have at least some time to get ready.  
  
She journeyed back to her futon, where her giant yellow backpack set, and she pulled out her school uniform and glanced it over, thinking about whether she should wear it or not.  
  
"Good morning, Sango." Kagome greeted the demon exterminator with a smile, "Do you think that if I wear my school uniform today, it'll get messed up?"  
  
Sango laughed weakly and replied, "Kagome, rarely ever does a demon that has a jewel shard ever just give it to us, we always have to battle them- and trust me, the battles will more than dirty your clothes. That's why I always wear my youkai taija outfit incase I need to fight, but I normally will just wear my yukata over it when I am not expecting a battle."  
  
"Thanks, Sango." Kagome responded with a warm smile, as she put her school uniform back into her backpack and retrieved a pair of baggy pants and a big white top that read "Respect" in kanji on it with a red dragon above it in red print on the black shirt.  
  
She then searched through her bag, tossing things that were getting in the way onto the ground carelessly.  
  
"Found it..." she mumbled to herself as she took her hairbrush out of her oversized backpack.  
  
"I'll be right back- I'm going to go get changed..." Kagome informed everyone as she waved to them, walking out of the hut, towards the forest, where, hopefully, no one would be able to spy on her changing, but before she could be five feet from the gut, her alarm clock (that was hidden under her clothes that she was carrying in her arms) went off, making her yelp and jump a little, dropping all over her things onto the dirt.  
  
Kagome laughed to herself at her stupidity as she collected her things from the ground and stepped back into the hut, heading straight for the ramen, draining as much as she could, and then she put the noodles into two separate bowls. She then took the other pot of unused boiled water and put some in each bowl, stirring in the flavoring packets with the chopsticks.  
  
"Hai." Kagome told him his bowl of ramen and his chopsticks while bowling to him. (A/N: "Hai" is also used in Japan when you give someone something, like how in English we might say, "here". I just thought that I should explain that since not everyone watches the Japanese with English subtitles when watching anime.)  
  
"Umm... thanks?" Inu-Yasha responded, not understanding why she made him ramen without him even having to ask her to (he was going to anyway ^_^).  
  
Kagome went back to her bowl of ramen and held it under her chin, letting the steam warm her face and wake her up. She paused, and stirred the ramen a little more before she caught some of the noodles around the chopsticks. She then held her chopsticks above the bowl, letting some more steam rise from the noodles, blowing on them before popping it happily into her mouth. Kagome smiled as the delicious taste of vegetable ramen filled her mouth, but then the temperature got to her, killing off taste buds and slightly burning the roof of her mouth, making her spew the Chinese noodles back into the bowl.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippou asked with a look of worry after seeing Kagome's reaction to the food.  
  
Kagome coughed up the remains of the ramen back into the bowl before answering the kitsune, "Yeah... I'm fine. I'm just going to let the ramen cool down while I go get dressed..."  
  
She sat down her bowl and picked up her clothes and hairbrush again, heading out of Kaede's hut once again. A few moments after Kagome left, Miroku looked around, making sure that nobody would notice if he slipped out of the hut to peep on Kagome changing. As usual, his perverted grin formed on his face and he picked up his staff and tiptoed towards his exit.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sango growled in a low tone as she pulled Miroku back into the hut by his ear.  
  
"Ittai... I don't know what you're talking about, Sango-sama. I was... just going out to retrieve us some water to drink from the river..." Miroku lied with a smile.  
  
"Oh really? And just what were you planning on putting the water IN?" Sango asked him, not letting go of his ear.  
  
"I..." Miroku looked around nervously and stuttered, "I... uh... Oh! Silly me! It looks like I forgot!"  
  
Miroku laughed nervously, slapping his forehead.  
  
"Well," Miroku cleared his throat and with a serious tone, replied while picking up the container to put the water in, "I'd better be on my way, then."  
  
"I don't think so..." Sango stopped him and told Kaede to make sure that he didn't step foot out of the hut before she or Kagome returns.  
  
Sango then went out to the river to actually collect some water for everyone, not what Miroku really had in mind, of course. After a little walking, she happened to bump into Kagome, who was on her way back to the hut. They exchanged a few words, and Kagome insisted that Sango could go back to the hut and keep an eye on Miroku and Kagome would get the water for her. Then Sango pointed in the direction to go to find the river and journeyed back to the hut, as Kagome went in the opposite direction, towards the river. When Kagome reached the rushing river waters, she bent down and filled the container with as much and as clean of water as she could. She stood up again, dusting herself off, about to head back to the hut, but when she turned around, she screamed, not expecting someone to be behind her.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome gasped for air, "Don't' scare me like that! It's not nice to just sneak up on someone, Inu-Yasha! You nearly scared me to death!"  
  
Kagome heaved a big sigh, her heart still beating fast. Inu-Yasha remained silent, gazing near Kagome, but not at her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... are you okay?" Kagome questioned him, wondering why he was acting to weird.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked eerily and heaved out Tetsusaiga, pointing it at Kagome, edging the confused schoolgirl closer to the swelling river. The water was deep, and certainly, if someone were to be pushed in, the chances of survival would be very slim. Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... what're you doing?!" Kagome whispered in a frightened tone, "This isn't funny; seriously, Inu-Yasha, put away the sword."  
  
Kagome tried to grasp the sword to shove it aside, but when she did attempt to, she cut her hand and let go of the sword, looking worriedly at her wound that was now letting blood leak easily from its opening. Inu-Yasha didn't say anything, but raised his sword above his head, about do try the Wind Scar out on her.  
  
Kagome gulped, and tripped over a rock as she was being pushed further and further to the cliff, leading to the rushing waters. As Inu-Yasha was bringing his sword down, about to attack Kagome, she shouted a blood- curdling scream as she fell off the cliff, and into the dangers of the river.  
  
Just then, everyone in the hut heard Kagome's scream, and rushed out to go find her, expecting that the villains with the jewel shards had found the miko.  
  
That's the end of the chapter! Sorry that it was long and probably pointless and boring to you (up until the last part), but my little brother, Stevo is bugging me, telling me to get off the computer... Grr... Well, I will post chapter 12 once I get back from California (Thursday), as long as everyone reviews, okay? You'd better review!!! I am still really pissed that I only got 3 friggin' reviews for chapter 10 *mutters under breath*...  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
Funmaker- Tee hee! I bet that you liked the end of this chapter, didn't you?! Lol. Sorry that I am not being the nicest to Inu-Yasha and Kagome right now... Have a special Spring Break and thanks for reviewing again!!! You're extra special since only 3 people reviewed!  
  
Maranda- Ramen rox! Though, I only eat the special vegetable flavor that I can only purchase at the Asian Martket, since I am a vegetarian. Oh, I happened to turn on the TV to Adult Swim last night like less than a minute before that grrr8 quote came on (I was trying to sleep, and I hadn't watched Inu-Yasha on TV for months), so it was so special to see my favorite quote ^_^. I even did the quote and hand movements with Miroku, but I am just a loser like that lol. Have a special Spring Break and thanks for reviewing again!!! You're extra special since only 3 people reviewed!  
  
Mina-chan- Frolicking is the bestest! I am still angrified with Mrs. Cornelius... Arg... Have a special Spring Break and thanks for reviewing again!!! You're extra special since only 3 people reviewed!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. AkuHenkan

*Smirks* I love leaving people at cliffhangers for a long time... Well, I am currently at my grandparents' house and typing this chapter, since I don't really have anything else to do. Well, I am learning 10 kanji a day right now, so I know 120 at the moment... I guess that's nothing grrr8, but, hey, leaf me alone- I'm only a gaijin. Oh... right... chapter writing ACTION!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, m'kay? M'kay.  
  
Just as Kagome was falling into the rushing river, she thought with a gasp, 'Inu-Yasha... He had... sacred jewel shards?'  
  
(A/N: *Gasp* what was Inu-Yasha doing with the jewel shards? Maybe you'll find out if you read on and leave me a friggin' review! Those of you, who already review, thank you and please continue to review.)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Everyone hustled out of Kaede's hut, grabbing their weapons for battle.  
  
"Kagome! She... the last time I saw her... She was heading to the river to go get the water for us... she must be somewhere near there!" Sango explained, exasperatedly to everyone, with a worried look on her face.  
  
Kirara transformed into her larger form, and Miroku, Shippou, Myouga, Kaede, and Sango somehow all fit onto Kirara's back while Inu-Yasha ran after then, heading towards the river.  
  
(A/N: What's this? Inu-Yasha followed after them? But wasn't Inu-Yasha was the bad guy who was over by the river who just pushed Kagome off the cliff? Maybe you'll find out exactly what is going on if you read on & and review!)  
  
"What do you think happened to Kagome? Do you think she's okay? I've never heard her scream like that before... She sounded really scared..." Shippou asked Miroku, pulling on his robes, "Miroku, why won't you answer me?" Shippou asked with more worry in his eyes.  
  
"I... I think that she'll be fine... maybe she just saw a monkey or something that startled her... Kagome's a tough girl, she even survived being hit by that giant metal transportation thing, I'm sure whatever it is, she'll be okay..." Kaede assured the kitsune.  
  
When they reached the river, they all gasped, astonished at the sight of seeing Inu-Yasha standing before them, smirking with evil clouding his eyes.  
  
"Who in the seven hells are you?! What are you doing impersonating me?! I can smell the demon in you..." Inu-Yasha barked at the demon that looked precisely like Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What have you done to Lady Kagome?!" Miroku challenged, jumping off of Kirara, holding his staff, ready to knock the sense out of the guy if he didn't cooperate.  
  
"Where is she?!" Sango hissed.  
  
Myouga, of course, stayed on Kirara's back with Kaede, not intending to go any further to the dangers of battle.  
  
"Keh! I pushed that girl into the river. Just what do you think you're going to do about it? She was in my way." the demon replied in the same voice that belonged to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Who are you?!" Shippou growled, trying to sound brave.  
  
"I am Aku-henkan." He replied.  
  
(A/N: Aku= evil; henkan= transformation. Please don't hate me if I make anyone say anything that sounds so... corny...?)  
  
'Kagome... please hold on... I hope that you're alright...' Inu-Yasha prayed to himself.  
  
"I bet he's the demon with the jewel shards that we heard about..." Miroku whispered to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head, acknowledging Miroku's statement, and then Inu- Yasha whipped out Tetsusaiga with a determined and very angered look on his face.  
  
"Aku-henkan, you'll pay for what you've done! I'm going to annihilate your sorry ass!" Inu-Yasha warned.  
  
"Oh really? I look forward to the battle," Aku-henkan put his fingers to his heart, letting the four jewel shards embedded there glow, "I wouldn't mind adding all of your jewel shards to my collection after slaughtering all of you."  
  
While smirking, Aku-henkan mentally counted, 'One down; five to go...'  
  
(A/N: He's counted Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede.)  
  
Sango threw Hiraikotsu at the villain in a split second, but he glided to the left, dodging her attack easily and catching the Boomerang Bone and throwing it right back at Sango with more force, knocking her to the ground with a thud. Miroku rushed to her side to make sure that she was okay.  
  
"Sango, are you alright?" the monk asked her in a worried tone, gently caressing her stomach, where it began to bleed from the impact of her weapon being thrown back at her.  
  
Sango gritted her teeth, wincing at the pain that shot through her body, and nodded her head grimly, and a tear twinkled in her eye as she squeezed both eyes shut from the pain.  
  
"I'll be fine, houshi-sama... Just, please, fight him... for Kagome..." Sango whimpered to him before passing into an unconscious state.  
  
Miroku looked at the demon exterminator helplessly, and then with a vengeance, he stood and charged at Aku-henkan throwing ashen salt on his and beating him senseless, relentlessly with his staff. Aku-henkan was able to block some of Miroku's attacks, but not all.  
  
Then, Aku-henkan snickered defiantly, and then he licked the blood that dripped from his arms.  
  
"I won't give up so easily." he informed them as his eyes flashed red for a second.  
  
Aku-henkan gripped the dagger that came from his wrist, a dagger that was part of himself. (A/N: If you've seen Ceres, it's like the dagger that Toya has.) With a flick of his wrist, the dagger was sent flying at Inu-Yasha. The hanyou, unfortunately, wasn't able to miss this attack completely, though at least the dagger missed his heart (and other vital organs) by a mere a centimeter. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as blood slowly dripped from his mouth, and he began to cough up this crimson matter. Inu-Yasha looked with surprise at his chest, where with every beat of his heart, more blood stained his already red kimono. Without his knowledge, a deadly acidic miasma was emitting from the dagger, into Inu-Yasha's body.  
  
Shippou didn't want to risk his Fox Fire on Aku-henkan, for he valued his life. Kaede tried desperately to hold the demon with a chant, but failed, because Aku-henkan's power was at such a high level.  
  
"Keh." Inu-Yasha sputtered, letting more blood flow from his mouth and chest, raising Tetsusaiga, "KAZE NO KIZU!!!"  
  
(A/N: For the dumbbells who DON'T know that that means, Kaze no Kizu is the "Wind Scar".)  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes pulsed from their normal golden color to the crimson red color that his eyes normally are like when he transforms into a full- fledged demon. His attack hit his opponent directly, tearing at his clothing and ripping at his flesh. Aku-henkan didn't feel much pain though, thanks to the four Shikon no Tama no kakera (Sacred Jewel shards). Blood dripped from his open wounds, yet all Aku-henkan did was laugh, as he held out his palm, making the dagger in Inu-Yasha's chest disappear and reappear back in Aku-henkan's palm, going back into his injured body. His power was, indeed, weakening, and Aku-henkan transformed back into his true form, unintentionally.  
  
Miroku gasped at the sight of the true Aku-henkan; he looked remarkably like Inu-Yasha in his human form, with the exception of his blood-red eyes, demon like ears (like the ears of Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and Kouga). His crimson colored eyes shifted from Inu-Yasha to Miroku, shooting the dagger at the monk now.  
  
Sorry for the somewhat short chapter! I need to go to bed; I have school tomorrow! I'll try to post the next chapter this week! Sorry for the long time it took me to update!  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
demon-kim demon carey-12- Just wondering, but are you friends or sisters? I'll tell you a secret... *whispers* Kagome isn't dead. I would've put that in this chapter, but I didn't have the time, because I was working on cosplay this weekend. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Eternal Serena- I hate how my little brother and sister bother me, telling me to get off the computer... *twitches* If I had a cool staff like Miroku's, I would SO whack them senseless... Oh, I hope that the wait for this chapter was at least somewhat worth it. I was visiting uh... the Manteca and Livermore in CA, but it was boring (except going to Coldstone Creamery!), all I really did was stay at the house studying kanji, thinking that we'd go shopping, but only going to the grocery store *falls out of chair*. Entertaining, ne? Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
LadyKoneko- Wow! ^_^ I've no clue whether you're on this chapter yet or not, since you don't review for every chapter, but I hope that you feel special when you see this response, even though it's mainly babbling! Thanks for all of the reviews!  
  
Mina-chan- Yes, Inu-Yasha is possed, no it's the sword! Just kidding lol. Sorry for confusing you and making you wait long again for an update... Ugg... I don't want to go back to school tomorrow... I really am starting to not like Creative Writing, but that class is with all of my friends, so it's really not that bad... Oh, my friend FINALLY finished the Cowboy Be-bop DVD, so I'll give it back to you... Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
MoonlightDarkness- Wow! Is my fanfic really that good ^_^? I know that I can't talk on the phone when I'm watching TV (or reading good fanfics), so I normally just tell them to call back once they get annoyed with my lack of responses on the phone lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Zazha- I'm glad that you like my fanfic! Did you recently read all of the Inu-Yasha manga or did you watch the anime? I live in the USA, but I would love to live in Asia :3. Which country do you live in? Finland? Lol thanks for saying that my fanfic is interesting! I am sleepy right now also... I am thinking about translating one of my stories into Danish and posting it on fanfiction.net, but I doubt that I'd get reviews, but that's okay... I love getting reviews! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Showdown! InuYasha vs AkuHenkan!

Try saying this ten times fast (it's not that hard)- "Spiffy Soupy is spiffier than soupy Spoofy". ^_^ I was bored yesterday... Oh! I actually got non-bad comments on my paper in Creative Writing! It was supposed to be one of our memories (like going to Disney World or something), but I... well, I figured that how could she [the teacher] tell whether it happened or not? So, I wrote my paper on "Winning the National Eating Contest" ^_^. Here's a quote from it: "... taco-filled freedom..." ^_~. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up, please! Oh, sorry, I didn't notice that I kinda left you with a cliffhanger last time... On with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... Well, maybe I could say that I do in my Creative Writing papers... How would she know? ^_^  
  
His blue eyes widening in fear as Aku-henkan's dagger shot towards at him, Miroku froze in place in utter shock. Luckily (yet unluckily at the same time) for him, Inu-Yasha's eyes stopped pulsing from crimson to gold; once Aku-henkan had had sent his dagger at Miroku, Inu-Yasha had suffered from so much pain and loss of blood that he could no longer keep control of his body, dropping his Tetsusaiga, his eyes changing blood-red with light blue slits in the middle, a sign that his demonic blood in him took over. Inu- Yasha darted out in front of Aku-henkan, about to rip him to shreds with his claws, but the dagger headed for the pusillanimous (fearful) monk instead installed another wound in Inu-Yasha's chest, although Inu-Yasha did not seem to notice or care.  
  
Miroku fainted in shock, feeling that his life may have been saved, but whether Inu-Yasha would slaughter Miroku and the others after Aku-henkan scared the monk just as much; he knew that Inu-Yasha fights to the death, either until he kills his opponent or his own body is destroyed in the battle, and that Inu-Yasha had killed humans before, craving more and more bloodshed.  
  
"Miroku!" Kaede, Myouga, and Shippou cried out as the monk fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Shippou hopped off of Kirara, shaking Miroku, hoping that he'd wake up, but he remained unconscious.  
  
Aku-henkan himself nearly died of shock after witnessing this mangy half- breed Transform before his eyes into a full-fledged demon.  
  
"The blood that runs in your veins... it's... demonic now!?" Aku-henkan gasped in disbelief, then returned to his former equanimity and commented, "That doesn't matter... If anything, this should prove to be an even more interesting battle."  
  
Lost in his own subconscious, Miroku thought, 'Kuso... Inu-Yasha turned full demon and if he battles Aku-henkan, he might die, seeing that he's already lost so much blood and is so wounded... I... I can't let him fight...'  
  
Miroku strained himself to return to consciousness, and then jumped swiftly to his feet, wrapping his hands around the rosary beads that clung on his right arm, ready to pull them off if Inu-Yasha would get out of the way so he could suck AKu-henkan into his void.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, move out of the way!" Miroku shouted, hoping that his friend might do so.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't quite move out of the way, but by now he was at least on the opposite site of Aku-henkan, and if Miroku was quick enough, he might just have been able to suck Aku-henkan in and shut the wind tunnel quickly enough to not suck in his friend; Miroku was a bit wary about this, but decided that maybe this was his only choice, so just as Aku-henkan attempted to throw his dagger at the monk once again, Miroku pulled off the rosary beads, using his left hand to brace his right arm.  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere, Naraku's venomous wasps (saimyosho) swarmed Miroku, buzzing as they flew into the void. Miroku winced after taking in too many of the poisonous insects, and then he put rewrapped the rosary beads around his right hand, but at least he was able to suck in Aku- henkan's dagger before falling to the hard ground beside Sango, barely holding onto his consciousness.  
  
"Miroku, are you alright?!" Shippou screamed at the monk, grabbing him by his monk attire, shaking him up and down in hopes of a reply.  
  
The monk winced as pain shot throughout his body, though Miroku replied with a light laugh, "I'd be better of you weren't shaking me senseless..."  
  
Shippou abruptly stopped his "assult" on the monk and gave him a weak smile, knowing that he was only saying that.  
  
Kaede, though, was still staring in shock of Inu-Yasha's new look, for she had never seen him transform into a full demon before, only heard about it.  
  
"He'll be fine if he can regain possession of his sword..." Myouga informed Kaede, who nodded still with a very worried expression plastered on her face.  
  
Light-footedly, Inu-Yasha jumped into the air and came down hard on Aku- henkan with his sharp, piercing claws shredding Aku-henkan apart. As his blood splattered everywhere, Aku-henkan's life ended. Inu-Yasha landed gracefully and it almost seemed like the whole scene was in slow motion. Inu-Yasha smirked with an evil laugh, licking the blood that adorned his hands, and then he approached his companions with the evil glint and intent to kill still reflecting in his eyes.  
  
Kagome had, when Aku-henkan (in Inu-Yasha's form), not fallen into the river, but was able to grab part of the cliff that stuck out from the side and hold onto that. She winced as her fingertips bled when her fingernails snapped off as she pulled herself up the cliff, slowly climbing up the cliff and eventually overcoming the cliff after hauling herself all the way up and lying down near a tree, watching the battle unfold. She didn't get to witness the real Inu-Yasha use Kaze no Kizu on Aku-henkan, making him turn into his true form, so as far as Kagome knows, the battle that she watched was between the Inu-Yasha (the evil guy with jewel shards who pushed her off the cliff to the dangerous river) and some random demon.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but she did know that now that Inu-Yasha was in his full demon state and intending to kill her friends, she had to put a stop to it. Kagome used the tree to lift herself up and she called at Inu-Yasha with hurt and anger in her voice, "INU-YASHA!" The demon turned to look at his new prey, but before he could lay a hand on any of them, she growled with such intensity that it is surprising that he (even if he weren't wounded already), "SIT!!!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's rosary beads glowed a blindingly bright color before his face smashed into the ground, followed by a loooong string of Inu-Yasha's choice words.  
  
He lifted his face out of the ground with much effort about 30 seconds later (wow... that held him for a while), during this time, Kagome made her way to where the jewel shards remained where Aku-henkan had been annihilated and held them up to look at them better before closing her hand upon them and letting her bloody hand rest at her side.  
  
"What'd you do that for?!" Inu-Yasha barked at the miko, an automatic response after being sat.  
  
Looking around himself, noticing the unconscious and badly wounded Sango and Miroku, he realized that perhaps something bad had happened... He didn't remember a thing after being hit by the first of Aku-henkan's daggers, but he was so relaxed to see that Aku-henkan hadn't really killed Kagome, though she did look pretty beat-up...  
  
Tears filled in Kagome's eyes, as her facial expression turned from that of anger to remorse.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do; she didn't understand why Inu-Yasha, the hanyou whom she had only gotten to know and love in a few days, would attempt to murder her. She had thought of him as her partner, not her enemy, but then (as far as she knew) he whipped out Tetsusaiga and backed her into the river. ...Why? Why would he do that? Kagome was so confused; the only thing she could do was allow burning tears sting her face as they flowed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... why...?" Kagome was able to spit out.  
  
Inu-Yasha's expression turned to a guilty, worried, and confused one as he reached out and walked slowly towards her, "Kagome... what happened? Did I...?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't dare let the thought in his mind pass through his lips; he didn't even want to think that he would harm Kagome like this...  
  
That's the end of the chapter! This was one of my longest chapters for this fanfic, so please review! These Japanese foreign exchange students came to my school today and after they talked, we got to ask questions, so my friend made me raise my hand and ask a question in Japanese, so I said "anime ga daisuki desu ka?" (it means do you really like anime?), but the class was all chattering after I spoke Japan, in shock that someone was speaking Japanese who wasn't Japanese, so they didn't hear me and I had to ask again, but they interpreted anime as cartoons, so one of them answered "Bugs Bunny" lol, and I asked if they've heard of Inu-Yasha and one of them said "daisuki desu!" (I really like it!). Then they asked me which I like, and I told them that I like Inu-Yasha, Fruits Basket, and Fushigi Yuugi. It was so special! But I was upset later, because I had so much stuff to ask them, tell them, and talk with them about, but that's all I got to say before they left *sobs*.  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
Eternal Serena- There are several ways to say "transformation" "henkan" and "henshin" are both ways, but I chose "henkan"; I'm not sure why though... You have an Asian Civilization class?! That's so cool! There are actually more like 8000 kanji, but I only know 170 at the moment... But that's better that in Chinese, there are more like 25,000 kanji! I already learned the Hiragana and Katakana; they're really easy to learn especially compared to kanji lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
funmaker- Anou... *laughs weakly* well, "aku" isn't in "Naraku" when you write it in Japanese... They not only have different kanji, but when you write them in Hiragana (Japanese alphabet) "Aku" would use the two "a" then "ku", but "Naraku" would use "na" "ra" and "ku". Sorry if that didn't make any sense... Did you know that you can play an Inu-Yasha game on adultswim.com? Apparently, it's really fun. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gothic Youkai666- I liked "Mad World" and the new chapter of "Pirates of the Caribbean: Inuyasha Style"! I noticed that "Mou Ichido" and "Ai" (especially "ai") are used a lot in Japanese songs... well, at least in the J- pop I hear from various anime... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Joann- Thanks for liking my story! I hope that you still like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mina-chan- Yeah, I also think that Inu-Yasha is slightly insane lol. *Looks at you funny* You... liked the bad guy? Hen desu yo... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MoonlightDarkness- ^_^ Sorry about the cliff hanger... I really didn't realize that I left you at one; I just knew that I needed my sleep lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Satoru Hikari Kitomaru- Wow... lots of people have described this fanfic as "interesting"... I'm starting to worry about that lol. The lack of romance in this fanfic is really different from my first one "Break the Love Spell!" (you would like all the fluff in it, so you should read and review for it! Please?) is really bugging me, so I need to add fluff in here... Especially since I just read a super fluff-filled chapter this morning w/Inu/Kag, so I have the urge to add fluff! Beware! Lol Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. Battle Wounds

Sorry for the wait (again)! I just finished reading volume 2 of the Furuba manga! I love Fruits Basket! Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but at least I do own Turby. Turby says, "Tuberculosis- it really hurts!"  
  
"Kagome... what happened?" Inu-Yasha asked in a dry voice quietly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, why did you try to...kill me?" Kagome asked with hurt in voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha was so shell-shocked at hearing this. Had he really tried to kill Kagome? He doesn't know what he does, or might do in his full demon form, but he did know that he had no control of it, and it was certainly possible with his full demon form's bloodlust.  
  
"I..." Inu-Yasha wasn't quite sure what exactly to say to the poor girl.  
  
Though, Myouga at least helped (for once?) by jumping onto Kagome's shoulder and explaining that the person who tried to kill her was Aku- henkan, in disguise as Inu-Yasha, and Inu-Yasha and the gang came to help Kagome when they heard her scream, so they battled Aku-henkan, but Inu- Yasha became injured and dropped his sword, turning into a full demon (this took more explaining, since she had never seen or heard of this before). Then Myouga concluded with how Inu-Yasha killed Aku-henkan.  
  
"Oh... that explains it... I guess that's why I sensed Shikon no Tama shards as I fell... Sorry for troubling all of you..." Kagome bowed politely.  
  
She looked around at everyone, so injured (Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Sango at least), and felt as if all of it was her fault. Inu-Yasha still felt that it was his fault that Kagome was hurt, even if it was Aku-henkan.  
  
"Kagome, child, let's go back to the hut to take care of everyone... Would you like to help me gather some herbs to heal everyone?" Kaede asked her.  
  
Kagome nodded and helped Inu-Yasha with putting Miroku and Sango onto Kirara's back.  
  
"I don't think you'll fit on there..." Inu-Yasha commented, noticing the lack of space on Kirara, "Jump on my back..."  
  
Kagome looked at him worriedly, thinking that it might not be the best idea to be on his back with he's so injured, but after her hesitation, he just picked her up and put her on his back himself. He winced slightly at the wounds in his chest, and when Kagome was on him as they began to run to the hut, even more blood dripped (more like poured) from his open wounds. Kagome pressed against his back as they hurried back to the hut; she looked at the blood all over him worriedly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... are you sure you're okay...?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
Inu-Yasha winced again at the pain (and Kagome could feel him wince), but lied.  
  
"Yes... I'm fine. Remember that I am half demon, Kagome. My body heals a lot faster than that of a mere human. You look pretty injured yourself... You should be more worried about yourself than me; I'll be fine; trust me." Inu- Yasha assured the girl.  
  
(A/N: Oi, Meitantei Lili, let's remake that scene- "...I'll be fine; trash me." Lol, no one else would understand that...)  
  
"Thanks for coming and getting me... I was so confused and sad when I thought that you were trying to kill me..." Kagome commented with a weak laugh.  
  
Inu-Yasha shuddered to the thought, even if it wasn't him, that he could make Kagome feel that way; he didn't ever want to have Kagome look at him with such fear in her eyes like she had earlier.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome began to massage his doggy ears, "I'm really sorry about making all of you suffer like this... It's my fault that you all had to come here, trying to save me, and ended up getting to wounded... It's all my fault that-"  
  
Inu-Yasha cut her off, "Stop apologizing, would you?! It's not your damned fault, okay?" Then he mumbled mainly to himself, "It's my fault... for not being there to protect you... I'm the one who should be apologizing..."  
  
Kagome, of course heard his quite voice, scorning himself, but she didn't say anything but simply smiled to know that he cared and hugged onto him tighter, enjoying the ride on his back. Inu-Yasha was surprised at first when the miko embraced him tighter, (ignoring his pain), then blushed lightly, a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
They soon arrived at the hut, where Kirara transformed back into her smaller form after everyone else helped getting Miroku and Sango off of Kirara. Kagome, quickly went to Kaede's side, assisting the aged miko out of the hut and into the herb fields (is that what they're called?) to find things that would help everyone feel better and heal sooner.  
  
"What's this herb called, Kaede?" Kagome asked, picking one from the ground and spinning it around in her fingers.  
  
Kaede laughed lightly, replying, "That's not an herb, child, those are leeks!"  
  
"Oh..." Kagome laughed lightly at herself too, holding it at her side, in case Inu-Yasha might want some in his ramen later or something.  
  
She looked down at her sleeves, soaked with Inu-Yasha's blood from whenever she had rode on his back. 'I hope he'll heal soon, like he told me...'  
  
"Ah, will ye help me pick some of these herbs?" Kaede asked, crouching down next to the herbs that should help to take away pain.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome answered happily, gathering the herbs as Kaede did, "What do they do, and how do they work?"  
  
"You put about this much," Kaede showed her, holding up a certain amount of the herbs, "into a bowl and pour boiling water on it, letting it steep for a few minutes. It's a lot like making tea, but this is to help take away pain."  
  
"Oh... It's like painkillers!" Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Eh? What?" Kaede asked, tilting her head confusedly.  
  
Kagome laughed weakly and explained, "Oh, sorry, I forgot that you don't know what 'painkillers' are. It's a medicine from my time that does the same thing, except it comes in a tiny little thing that you just swallow with water."  
  
"Ah, I see..." Kaede pictured someone in her head swallowing a small root or something of the herb with water, "That is a lot alike, then! ... Here, help me gather these ones now; they are to disinfect wounds; you soak them for a while in warm water, and then apply them to the wound. It normally stings a bit, but it is very effective."  
  
Kagome did as she said; picking them carefully, she noticed some beautiful flowers nearby.  
  
"Kaede, are those lilacs or some flowering herb?" she questioned, in awe of their essence.  
  
"They are lilacs, I believe... Okay, that's about all we need of these, now all we need is some of these, then we can leave..." Kaede informed her, reaching out for the herbs that help with acidic poisoning.  
  
(A/N: Could Kaede really tell that Inu-Yasha had acidic poison in his body from Aku-henkan's sword? Maybe she could tell that the wound was eating away at his skin and clothing or something...)  
  
Kagome collected all of the herbs that Kaede needed her to, then asked when they had finished and were about to leave back to the hut, "May I please go pick some of the lilacs?"  
  
Kagome flashed an innocent smile, and Kaede allowed her to, waiting for her to finish picking all of the flowers that she wanted before leaving back to the hut with her. On the way back to the hut, since it was a bit of a long way, the older miko told the younger miko all about Inu-Yasha and Kikyou's past, and how Kagome tied in it. Well... she told her all that she knew.  
  
"Wow... they have such a past! It must have been so sad for Inu-Yasha to have the one woman that he ever loved or trusted, the only person who didn't taunt him or fear him for being a hanyou, shoot an arrow into his heart... I think I know how that feels... Well, at least today, I found out how... well, it's just such a sad, betrayed feeling... Poor Inu-Yasha..." Kagome commented, giving a dejected sigh.  
  
Kaede smiled at the schoolgirl as they reached the hut, "Thank you for helping me today. Would you like to help to fix me medicines later?"  
  
Kagome nodded, stepping into the hut, seeing Inu-Yasha collapsed on the floor in his own blood, unconscious with Shippou at his side, looking at him worriedly.  
  
That's the end of the chapter! I am SOOO sorry! I know that this story seems to be taking forever and day, but my little brother has been bothering me to get off the computer ever since I got on it... *growls under breath, shaking a fist at little brother* I'll get him...  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
Crazzzy Inu fan- Sorry for making you wait! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Eternal Serena- yeah, I am basically memorizing the kanji; sometimes it makes sense, and sometimes, it doesn't (for me at least). I LOVED learning about Japan! I really want to read Lady Murasaki's "Tale of Genji", but it is soooo frickin' long! Maybe I'll read it over the summer or something... It has the game "Go" in it! *Does a "Go" dance* Yay for Hikaru no Go! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mandy- Thank you sooo much for reviewing for each chapter and getting your friend to read and review also!  
  
Maranda- I think that Inu-Yasha kinda looks cool when he transforms, but it is scary and I don't like him like that! I made him be sat 17 times, because I like that number! Lol Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Michelle- Aww! I love Miroku! The poor guy... *looks around to make sure that Krista isn't reading this* *sighs* Okay... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
M. Lili- Go White Chocolate Mocha! I can't wait for the Spring Festival!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MoonlightDarkness- Gak! Please don't hurt me! Sorry for leaving you like that (cliffhanger?)! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Satoru Hikari Kitomaru- Uh... sorry for not much fluff yet... But, if you like Miroku/Sango fluff, I will be adding a oneshot Mir/San thing I wrote in Creative Writing! Thanks for the review!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	15. Purple Lilacs for my First Love

Sorry for the wait... again! Oh, also check out the short one-shot Mir/San fanfic I just posted please! Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What's wrong with Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome gasped in shock of the sight of him lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, unconscious.  
  
"... I think he passed out from all of the loss of blood, but I am not sure..." Shippou told her.  
  
"Kaede," Kagome called over her shoulder, "Will any of these help him?"  
  
Kaede nodded her head, and began to go boil the water needed for the various herbs. Kagome went to her side to help her, and Kaede handed her the herbs that were to help with acidic poisoning after fixing the water to boil.  
  
"Here, start rubbing these on his wounds in his chest, the wounds from Aku- henkan's dagger. It seems that the dagger may have acidic poisoning, and this herb helps cures that..." Kaede explained.  
  
"Okay, thanks..." Kagome acknowledged this, and then crouched down beside Inu- Yasha and began to rub the herbs on his wounds.  
  
Inu-Yasha grimaced as she did this and called out in his unconscious state, "... Kagome..."  
  
She looked at him worriedly, but continued to rub the herbs on his chest. When she finished, the water had finished boiling, and the painkilling herb was still seeping, but the disinfectant herb had finished soaking in the water, so Kaede gave some to Kagome to take care of Inu-Yasha while Kaede would use the same herb on the monk and the demon exterminator.  
  
"Shippou, can you please get the towels from my backpack?" Kagome asked the kitsune.  
  
"Sure..." he answered, and then came back after a little searching through Kagome's giant yellow backpack with a few towels in his hands, handing them to the girl.  
  
"Will you please use one of those to clean Inu-Yasha's bloody mess?" Kagome asked him politely.  
  
Shippou didn't say whether he would or not, but set the extra towels away from the blood, and began using one to do as Kagome asked.  
  
"Thanks, Shippou. You can get a chocolate bar from my backpack for yourself if you'd like." Kagome thanked him, continuing to tend to Inu-Yasha's many wounds.  
  
Shippou smiled pulled out a Hershey's bar and washed his hands thoroughly before eating it. When he finished, he washed his hands again and helped Kaede take care of Sango and Miroku.  
  
After several hours of Kaede, Kagome, and Shippou being very busy helping Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha get well (and Myouga sucking the blood that seeped from Inu-Yasha, Myouga finally got the brilliant idea to suck the poison from his master's blood, so he did that and not long after that, they had nothing to do but fix dinner and wait for their companions to regain consciousness, so they commenced in doing so.  
  
The wounded ones in the hut slowly awakened all around the same time to the delicious smell of Kaede's stew. Inu-Yasha rolled over to see what all was going on in the hut; everything to him seemed very blurry and he felt very dizzy, so it was hard for his eyes to focus correctly. But, he was able to make out that the giant blob next to Kirara was Myouga, fat and happy from drinking so much of the hanyou's tasty blood. He winced at the pain in his chest, and put his hand to where Aku-henkan's daggers had struck him earlier; he noticed, after taking a good look at it, that someone had bandaged all of his wounds and did his or her best to stop all of his bleeding.  
  
Miroku turned his head slightly, noticing that Sango was nearby him, (but he simply didn't have the strength to caress her bottom at the moment), he saw that Kagome was helping Kaede make dinner for everyone while Shippou sat happily (with some sort of brown substance around the corners of his mouth) beside Kirara and Myouga, awaiting their food.  
  
'Where's Hiraikotsu...?' Sango thought tiredly as soon as she opened her eyes, noting that Miroku was lying next to her.  
  
She stared up at the ceiling for a while, not having the strength to get up or even lift her head. It took her a little while, but she remembered battling with Aku-henkan then how he had sent her oversized boomerang bone flying back at her... That's all she could remember, so she deducted that she must have blacked out from the pain or something... That's when she realized that her wounds had been bandaged and she saw various herbs over in the corner of the hut, most likely Kaede had used them to tend to everyone... She remembered Inu-Yasha being badly wounded, but... was Miroku also wounded? Perhaps he had gotten wounded after Sango had passed out... She looked over at him, now worrying about him.  
  
'I hope that everyone's alright... I hope that Miroku isn't wounded too badly...' Sango thought with a sigh, now gathering her strength to sit up against the wall behind her.  
  
"Oh, Sango, you're up! How are you feeling?" Kagome asked her casually, pouring some stew into a bowl for the demon exterminator.  
  
"Ye took quite a bad blow with Hiraikotsu in battle..." Kaede commented, looking a bit worried.  
  
"It hurts, but I'll be fine. Thanks for taking care of me..." Sango thanked her, smiling weakly.  
  
"No problem!" Shippou replied with a big smile.  
  
"Here." Kagome said, handing Shippou a bowl of Kaede's cooking and a pair of chopsticks, and then doing likewise to Sango.  
  
Both thanked Kaede and Kagome before saying "Itadakimasu!" and eating their meals. Sango couldn't help but to worry about Miroku, who was still looking unconscious.  
  
'How badly was he hurt?' she wondered, pausing in her eating to gaze at him with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Are you wondering about what happened to Miroku?" Myouga asked Sango, "After you had passed out, Miroku tried nobly to suck up Aku-henkan into his wind tunnel, but oddly enough, he simply ended up only sucking up Aku- henkan's dagger and a LOT of Naraku's poisonous insects..."  
  
"Oh..." Sango commented, looking at him, worrying even more now.  
  
'The poor guy... I hope he's okay...' Sango thought.  
  
Miroku stirred, opening his eyes slowly after hearing his story told to Sango.  
  
"Miroku, are you okay?" Sango asked him.  
  
He then looked at his right hand (and as he did this, the others also looked at his right hand) with a shocked and pained expression.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango whispered to herself.  
  
As everyone else continued to stare at the monk's cursed hand, wondering what was wrong with shocked and worried expressions on their faces, Sango's facial expression quickly changed to a very angry one, once she felt Miroku's left hand wander over to her bottom, caressing it with much pleasure.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango shouted, reaching for Hiraikotsu and giving him a good hard (but not too hard, since he was still wounded from battle) whack.  
  
'I should have guessed... This isn't the first time this has happened...' Sango thought as she set Hiraikotsu back onto the floor with a sigh, '...and just when I was worrying about him too... That's what I get...'  
  
"Some pervs never learn, nee?" Inu-Yasha commented with a "I'm so ashamed of that pervy monk" expression plastered on his face.  
  
'Inu-Yasha's up...' Kagome noted mentally.  
  
"Sou desu, nee..." Shippou replied. (A/N: That basically means- That's right, isn't it...)  
  
"It looks like they've regained their strength..." Kaede added with a light laugh, handing Inu-Yasha and Miroku their chopsticks and their bowls of stew.  
  
Miroku laughed elatedly and explained, "It was worth the pain..."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot..." Kagome went near the door, picking up the lilacs that she had picked earlier.  
  
"These are for you... I hope you get well soon..." Kagome told them, handing a small bouquet of the lilacs to each Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
The lilacs that Inu-Yasha received were purple, and the lilacs that Kagome gave to Sango and Miroku were white. Little did she know that purple lilacs symbolize first love, and the white ones represent innocence and purity. (A/N: Wow... that worked well... I chose lilacs randomly and decided to see what they symbolize, and look! It seems to have an adorable purpose now!) They each thanked her (Sango seemed the most delighted to receive flowers; Inu-Yasha the least, finding them a bit feminine, but knowing that it was the thought that counts).  
  
The rest of the night went by quickly since soon after eating, everyone was worn out from the day and went to sleep, except for Kagome, that is... She found herself sleepless, so she just sat beside Inu-Yasha, watching him sleep, making sure that he was alright.  
  
At about 2 in the morning, though, Kagome finally found herself falling asleep. She looked at Inu-Yasha and smiled at how cute he looks when he is asleep. She found herself drawn to him and thought, 'He won't notice...', as she bent down, giving him a light kiss on his forehead. She smiled at him warmly again and went to sleep.  
  
That's the end of the chapter! Isn't that what I always say? Hmm... Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! (Or at least the end of it...) Hey! This was a long chapter! So you'd better review!  
  
Responses to reviews-  
  
demon-kim demon carey-12- Yeah, tests DO suck... They suck butt... Oh, I didn't know that you weren't sisters lol! That's cool. Hey, non-hyperness for a change... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Eternal Serena- You know what? I am really starting to like the word "eternal" lol. It's cool... So is "immortal" and "eternity"... Oh, I have decided that I will read Lady Murasaki's "Tale of Genji" over the summer (since it sounds cool, it has "Go", and it is verrrry long). Oh, if you want to read a short one shot Mir/San I just posted one called "Searching". Please review for it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gothic Youkai666- Well, clearly, Inu-Yasha survived... I can't kill him off! Never! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Maranda- I agree! Inu-Yasha and Kagome are so cute together! I also think that Miroku and Sango rock as a couple... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Michelle- You must really like Miroku! I do too lol. I also felt bad making everyone in such pain... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MoonlightDarkness- ^_^ sorry if I left you at a cliff hanger... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
prettygirl24- ^_^ Thanks for liking my story! Sorry for not updating so often! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. Omake

*Blasts "7:00 News" on computer* Wheeeee... Kodocha songs lol. I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I had to go to my Dad's house this weekend, without the Internet, so even when I finished this chapter, the earliest I can update the fanfic is Sunday night... On Saturday I have the StuCo banquet to attend with Consuelo and Jared... Haha... we are sharing a "date" lol. Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Hrrrhhrhrhrr grrrrowlllll srrrr *hack* errrrr rawrrrr. Translation: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or this can also mean: my grandma's llama tap-dances on your dead neighbor's shed's rooftop...  
  
Sango woke up to hearing a certain monk's perverted laugh. She reacher around, searching for Hiraikotsu, but was quite surprised when she soon found Miroku in her face. Of course, she slapped him, leaving a bright red print on his face, but he decided to disregard it, and continue in his purpose.  
  
"Look..." Miroku pointed over to where Kagome and Inu-Yasha laid next to each other, sleeping, "I didn't know he had it in him... and to think, with all of us, and a mere child, Shippou, in the room..." Miroku seemed to be in thoughts as he stared at Kagome and Inu-Yasha, "I mean, I would have at least taken the woman somewhere else..."  
  
Sango shot the monk a death glare, nonverbally telling him to shut the hole in his face, making him laugh nervously under her intense glare. Miroku soon backed away from the demon exterminator.  
  
"I- I'll just go take a walk then... I'll be back soon..." Miroku promised, taking his staff in hand and leaving the hut.  
  
Wheeee... Let's play the ever-fun game, "Follow the Perverted Buddhist Monk!"  
  
After a few minutes of walking in solitude, Miroku found himself hearing a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Hachi?" Miroku spun around, seeing his badger-friend.  
  
"Lord Miroku!" Hachiemon cried out, running up to the monk, hugging him.  
  
"I haven't seen you in so long!" Miroku told his minion.  
  
"I MISSED YOU, LORD MIROKU!" Hachi exclaimed.  
  
"Errr... yes... same here... You can stop hugging me now, y'know..." Miroku trailed off.  
  
"Rrrrright. I knew that..." Hachi replied, and stopped hugging him.  
  
"Say, remember the last time we saw each other, you promised me that you'd invest in buying some of those better transformation leaves, right? Did you buy any?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
"Well, yes I did... I was going to save it for a rainy day, but now's a good time, I suppose." the badger responded, slipping the leaf onto his head.  
  
"... You'd better not just transform into that weird sock/bowling pin thing..." Miroku stated, as there was a bright "poof", Hachiemon transforming.  
  
Miroku seemed very pleased though with what his friend turned into: a very beautiful woman, making him reminisce on their traveling days together when he was feeling lonely. They ended up deciding to have some sake down at the local tavern.  
  
A few drinks and 20 minutes later...  
  
"... and I said, 'That's no Buddha, that's my grandma's llama!'" Miroku exclaimed, both him and Hachi bursting into laughter of Miroku's joke.  
  
A random man walks past the two, eyeballing Hachi.  
  
"Isn't it a little early for drinking, gorgeous?" he asked Hachi with a grope.  
  
*Poof* Hachi transformed back into his regular badger form, no longer looking like an attractive maiden. He was sick of all of the losers at the tavern looking at him like that and groping him.  
  
"Lord Miroku, let's leave. There's something urgent that I wish to discuss with you." Hachi told him, and they left, walking into Inu-Yasha's forest.  
  
"So, what is it that is so important, Hachi?" Miroku asked, seeming quite sober already.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but I... I... I... I like you."  
  
"Yes? Well of course you do, otherwise we wouldn't be friends, would we?"  
  
"Well, yes... But, I... I LIKE YOU like you." the badger clarified, a blush hidden by his fur.  
  
"Well... this is awkward..." Miroku replied, looking at his feet.  
  
After throwing ashen salt and a stick at Hachi, Miroku fled the scene yelling at him that he wasn't like that.  
  
Within minutes, Miroku arrived at the hut, panting, and smelling of sake.  
  
"Out drinking this early?" Sango questioned, not expecting an explanation.  
  
Kagome awoke to this, slowing opening her eyes. She jumped when she realized that she had fallen asleep next to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kyaaaa! Pervert!" Kagome screamed at Inu-Yasha, awakening him, and then she remembered that she had simply fall asleep next to him the night before.  
  
"... It's not fair, mommy... why does Sesshoumaru always get all of the pretty flowery outfits, mommy... Waaaaah..." Inu-Yasha was mumbling in his sleep until he heard Kagome's scream, and woke up, noticing that she had been asleep right beside him.  
  
"Seductress!!!" he finally concluded after a few moments of meditated thoughts.  
  
"Ah, err, uh, well... Sorry, Inu-Yasha! I accidentally fell asleep here! I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized.  
  
Miroku laughed with a perverted grin plastered on his face, "Yes, you 'accidentally fell asleep' there... Get a room, you two..."  
  
Kagome stood up, and then she and Sango slapped the perverted look off of his face, for some reason triggering a flash back of him and Hachi only a few minutes ago. Miroku shuddered uncontrollably thinking of this, causing the two girls to look at him oddly, but they both shrugged it off.  
  
After this, Miroku seemed pretty taken aback, and he just resided to sitting motionlessly in the corner without joining everyone in breakfast and lunch for several hours, still shocked, disgusted, and scarred after the incident with Hachiemon that morning.  
  
"Do you think we broke him?" Sango whispered to Kagome, who shrugged.  
  
Later, Shippou bounded up to Kagome triumphantly telling her, "Kagome, KAGOME! Look what I made!"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly at the drawings of a mushroom, a badger, and a snake that he drew with Kagome's markers... on Miroku's face.  
  
"Um, Shippou, those are lovely pictures, but... I don't think that Miroku will appreciate that when he 'wakes up.'" Kagome informed him in a hushed tone.  
  
"What are you talking about? He's awake; his eyes are open, aren't they? Even though he hasn't said anything, moved, or shown any other emotions for several hours..." Shippou began to see what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, my Buddha..." Sango gasped when she walked over and saw the tattoos that Miroku was now sporting on his face.  
  
... Yeah... I'm tired and I had chocolate, okay? Consider that an "omake" as in, it didn't really happen, it was more of a random... well, uh, something that didn't have much to do with the story. I just wrote that for my entertainment, I suppose... It was a filler chapter... I'm too lazy to actually write a real chapter at the moment and I don't really feel like it either... Please review, anyway! 


	17. Let it Rain

Okay, did all of my readers/ reviewers die or did I just scare hem off with the omake? Thank you to those three kind people who actually reviewed *hugs the reviewers*! Well, this is a short chapter, but once I get some reviews, (which I really hope won't take long), I will post the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Remember: everything that happened in the previous chapter didn't really happen, so this is picking up where chapter 15 left off...  
  
The rain pounded upon the earth with vigor. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, holding her backpack over her head as she darted around in Inu-Yasha's forest, trying to find the Bone Eater's Well (since she only remembers going down it once or twice). Her school uniform was soaked with the rain, and her legs were covered in mud.  
  
She wasn't sure whether this was happening, or if his was still part of her nightmare she experienced only a few minutes ago; her dreams had been plagued with the guilty remembrance of the night that she lost her memories. Tears and rain streaking her face, she continued blindly to the well; after that nightmare, she had made up her mind, and she needed to go back to her time and set things straight.  
  
The thunder boomed so loudly that she even felt the earth beneath her fleeting feet shake in terror.  
  
'I must go back to my time, regaining my memories the same way I lost them...' Kagome thought grimly, gritting her teeth, 'I want to remember.'  
  
The lightning struck, illuminating the path before her, and she spotted the well not far off. When she hopped down the well, she had been a bit clumsy and scratched her knee on the lip of the well.  
  
'It's only three in the morning; most likely, it's only the drunks out driving at this hour... They're all the more likely to accidentally hit someone with their car...' Kagome concluded desperately as she was enveloped in a strange pink light, (which she still wasn't used to), passing from the 1500's to the 2000's. She landed softly upon the ground, back in her own era.  
  
'The storm is even raging here...' Kagome noted the sheets of rain fell from the sky outside of the small shrine.  
  
She stood weakly, setting her backpack down to go meet her fate outside as the rain pelted hard against her back, the thunder rolled, and the wind howled. Kagome found herself thinking about a certain hanyou to keep her mind off a pain soon to overwhelm her.  
  
'Inu-Yasha...' Kagome thought with a twinge of her heart and tears brimming in her eyes, 'I wonder... how I could have grown so attached to him in the few days I've known him? And everyone else... I could tell that I had hurt everyone by losing my memories... and it was of my own accord, repression...'  
  
Kagome stood limply in the middle of the road, in a muddy puddle, the rain coating her, as an image of the apparent hurt in everyone's eyes from when she had informed them about her no longer knowing them.  
  
'Yet... they tried to keep their spirits up; they tried to be happy... for me...' Kagome realized, opening her eyes full of sadness and determination as she saw the dark-colored vehicle approach her at a high speed, 'I want to remember.'  
  
I know that's only about half the size of one of my normal chapters, but I couldn't help but leave everyone at a cliff-hanger, in hopes that everyone will find it within the kindness of their hearts to REVIEW and perhaps even review for the chapter before this... I have the chapter written, all I have to do now is wait for the reviews so I can post it... *Smirks* Have fun!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	18. The End?

Sorry for the wait! Thanks, everyone who reviewed! I am sorry is this turns out to be a short chapter, because my dad will be here to pick me up in an hour... Grr...  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had lots of brainpower I could somehow own Inu- Yasha... somehow... but I don't... *tear*  
  
Where we left off- Kagome stood limply in the middle of the road, in a muddy puddle, the rain coating her, as an image of the apparent hurt in everyone's eyes from when she had informed them about her no longer knowing them.  
  
'Yet... they tried to keep their spirits up; they tried to be happy... for me...' Kagome realized, opening her eyes full of sadness and determination as she saw the dark-colored vehicle approach her at a high speed, 'I want to remember.' - The next thing Kagome knew, all she could see was red; a flash of red sped in front of her, picking her up and dodging the car. Kagome blinked in surprise, wondering what had just happened, tears still running down her checks, perhaps even more now.  
  
"Baka..." Inu-Yasha scolded her girl and instead of setting her back on her feet, he continued to carry her over his shoulder with one of his hands at his side and the other securing Kagome's legs against his body, so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome mumbled (well, basically to his butt since that's the view she had, being slung over his shoulder as she was), "How did you...?"  
  
"Know?" he completed her sentence, "Well, in case you haven't quite caught on, I have very good hearing, so I heard you when you left the hut and stumbled down the well. I was sure that it was you and I knew that it was quite recently, because I smelt your blood on the lip of the well." (A/N: When she scraped her knee going down the well...)  
  
"Why'd you come to save me? I was just trying to regain my memories..." Kagome explained, though this wasn't good enough for the hanyou.  
  
"Baka, getting hit by that 'car' thing head on isn't going to make you regain your memories; if anything, it would either make you lose your memories again or kill you. This shows how well your brain functions this late at night..." Inu-Yasha commented with a smirk.  
  
Kagome only blushed at this though. They were now at the shrine with the well inside, so he set her down and sat beside her, now that they were out of the rain.  
  
"I... was only trying to regain my memories... because all of you had been so kind to me, and I've grown so fond of all of you already, and I know that I've hurt you al when I lost my memories... I'm really sorry... I wanted to remember everything, Inu-Yasha, the good and the bad..." Kagome grew silent, and Inu-Yasha wiped her face clean of tears with his kimono sleeve, but then she managed to finish her sentence in nothing above a whisper, "... because I love you..."  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't really know what to say at hearing this, and his face grew a deep shade of red. He then relaxed some, and finally replied, "... I've always felt the same way..."  
  
Blushing such a bright color, Kagome was sure than her face would light up the dark room completely, she looked up and saw the shadow of Inu-Yasha's face in the darkness and tilted her head up as they kissed. After that, they sat in an awkward silence for a while, their faces a crimson color. A few minutes later, when Inu-Yasha had grown quite annoyed that Kagome wasn't responding to the conversation he was trying to begin, he looked down and noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep against the warmth of his body as they sat serenely together on the lip of the well.  
  
He saw her shiver in her sleep, and he noticed that her lips were turning a slight shade of blue from the cold and the rain, so he scooted away from her a bit, being very careful not to wake her stupor, and he took of his red fire rat kimono top and draped it over the girl. Then he smiled at her and pulled her closer to him again and draped an arm around her possessively with a smug look on his face. Kagome nuzzled closer to him in her sleep, making the hanyou look even more kawaii as he blushed more.  
  
He even fell asleep for a little while, but he woke again as the sun began to rise, and the early morning sunlight began to seep into the shrine. Inu- Yasha decided to be very careful, and he carried Kagome in his arms bridal- style as he hopped down the well, then with much care, went back to the hut trying his best not to disturb her sleep.  
  
When Kagome awoke, everyone, including Inu-Yasha, was still asleep, so she assisted herself to the hot spring to go bathe. She felt really... different, and the night before was hazy; she thought that what had happened was only a dream.  
  
After washing her hair and body, Kagome got out of the springs and dressed herself in a beautiful kimono. (A/N: Her school uniform was very dirty, but I have no clue how she managed to fit a kimono in her backpack 0.o)  
  
The kimono that Kagome was now wearing was very lovely; it was an orange silk with a silver waterfall pouring from the knee into a slate blue ocean. The waterfall was split by brown cliffs, with knotted driftwood at the base embroidered in lacquered treads. The obi was a russet and brown highlighted with gold threads. And she wore tabi (the split socks) and geta. She left her hair down, though she still adorned it with a few hair ornaments.  
  
When she arrived back at the house, everyone was awake, but Inu-Yasha never mentioned what happened the night before to anyone in the hut. Kagome felt as if she were in a daze, still feeling very weird since the moment she woke up... well, to be honest, she'd felt strange since she and Inu-Yasha kissed the night before.  
  
"Kagome," Sango cheered as she got to her feet as her friend entered the hut in the loveliest kimono any of the people in the hut had ever laid eyes on, "you look absolutely beautiful!"  
  
Kagome smiled and thanked her for the compliment. Miroku smiled an especially large perverted smile at seeing the dressed up Kagome, feeling that it would be especially hard to keep his hands off of someone looking so astonishing, and even Inu-Yasha blushed and turned away (not wanting anyone to find the result Kagome's look had on him), thinking about how breathtaking she appeared, but he knew that it didn't take an exquisite kimono like that to make her look beautiful. Miroku thought things like that about Sango, but eventually his thoughts got more and more perverted, first thinking of Sango lovely kimono, then in Kagome's school outfit, then... well, let's just say that the amount of clothing he imagined Sango in kept dwindling until Sango noticed he monk's perverted looks and slapped him for it.  
  
"Kagome, you're so pretty!" Shippou exclaimed, jumping onto the miko's shoulder.  
  
Kagome smiled, laughed, and blushed slightly at the attention she was getting, though she'd be lying to say that she hadn't chosen to wear it for getting Inu-Yasha's attention, though she was sad to see that Inu-Yasha hadn't even noticed (well, that's what she thought) and was looking away at what Kaede was cooking for breakfast.  
  
"Child, ye DO look so nice in that kimono!" Kaede commented, as she paused in making the meal.  
  
"Thank you..." Kagome whispered back, bowing, and then mumbling, "though it's the kimono that looks beautiful, not the person wearing it..."  
  
After a few minutes, everyone was already eating their breakfast and carrying on random conversations.  
  
"When we defeat Naraku, what is it that you would like to wish for, if you could wish for anything, I mean?" Sango asked Shippou, who stayed quite for a little bit, thinking.  
  
"Wouldn't you wish for your father to be alive again?" Kagome questioned Shippou, who looked quite puzzled at hearing Kagome bring it up.  
  
"Who told you about my father?" Shippou asked the schoolgirl.  
  
"It wasn't me." Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede all stated.  
  
They all sat contemplating for a few seconds before Inu-Yasha figured it out, "Could it be that... you have... regained your memories?"  
  
~END OF FANFIC, UNLESS I GET REVIEWS then I will add an epilogue~  
  
Kagome thought for a second then smiled the brightest that they'd seen her smile in a very long time, "I REMEMBER!" she announced with much joy.  
  
That's the end... my dad will be here any minute now... *phone rings* I bet that's him...  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	19. Epilogue

; I know that it took me a while to write the epilogue... Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry about the stupid, lame, gay, crappy, etc. ending of "Mou Ichido Ai..." I really intended to post an epilogue (of some sort) and I didn't expect for it to take so long. Anyway, on with the epilogue... Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Time passes...  
  
"SIT!" Kagome shouted to the hanyou, slamming his head into the ground in the middle of his chasing Shippou.  
  
Shippou happily ran off, very relieved that Inu-Yasha was no longer at his heels. Inu-Yasha grumbled something as he heaved himself from the ground, glaring daggers at Kagome.  
  
"That's no way to act towards your adopted son, now is it?" Kagome scolded half jokingly.  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled, "That little brat ate my ramen!"  
  
Kagome laughed as Inu-Yasha was quickly bombarded by a horde of kids, all Miroku and Sango's children. Some pulled at Inu-Yasha's doggy ears, some at his hair, other at his kimono, and one even put his finger up Inu-Yasha's nose, though Inu-Yasha would have pushed them away, others were behind him, holding onto his arms and legs.  
  
Sango grinned and called her children off of the miffed hanyou, "Hiromi- chan, Yukino-chan, Kyou-chan, Ai-chan, Keisuke-chan, Yumi-chan, Touru-chan, Sakura-chan, Akito-chan!"  
  
Kohaku helped Sango round up all of the miniature people. After Inu-Yasha and the gang (and everyone who had a grudge against Naraku joined in) defeated Naraku and the Shikon no Tama was completed, Kagome had wished on to have them all live "happily ever after" for lack of better words... So, Kohaku could live, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were now able to go down the well to Kagome's time, and they wouldn't have to worry about anyone dead being brought back to life. In fact, after Kikyou returning to her homeland, Hades, her poor soul- stealing demons (shimi dama chuu) were out of work, and feeling a bit responsible for their joblessness, Kaede allowed them to hang around her hut, carrying signs that read "Will work for souls."  
  
Kouga sped over to Kagome for a visit, a bit slower than he was back when he had jewel shards.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Kagome pretended not to remember the wolf.  
  
"Cut the crap, Kagome, it's me, Kouga." Kouga replied with a smirk, but being the gullible wolf he is, he half believed that perhaps she had lost her memories or something.  
  
"Let go of me; I don't know you... Don't make me call my mate over here to kill you..." Kagome warned, doing her best act of unfamiliarity.  
  
"Kagome... you... you lost your memories?! Again?! Why me?! Why don't you remember me?! Look, I am the man you fell in love with..." Kouga took this to his advantage, "You said that you have always loved me, and you never loved that insolent puppy of yours... Perhaps a kiss would help you remember..."  
  
Inu-Yasha heard this and swooped up Kagome in his arms, not allowing his "rival" to steal away his woman. Kagome laughed later after Kouga left, seeming dejected.  
  
Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Kagome sat near the edge of the well, remembering vividly the horrid night when she lost her memories, then reminiscing upon the wonderful night when she regained them again... She sat for a while there, wondering what would have become of her life if Inu-Yasha had not come to her rescue when she had stood in the street that night, with intentions of being hit by another car. Would she have died? Would she have lost her memories once again? Or perhaps she would remember everyone, like she'd hoped, just with some injuries as a result... She shrugged the thoughts off.  
  
She, even now, remembered how shocked she was to find out that the driver of the car, on that rainy, dreary night when she'd been hit by the red car, was someone that she had never expected... Tears began to pool in Kagome's eyes, knowing that it was her dad who had hit her with the red car.  
  
Kagome, Souta, her mom, and her grandpa hadn't seen Kagome's dad since Kagome was eight years old, and Souta only one; her father, Kenichi, was a very good husband, son-in-law, and father, until one day when he mysteriously disappeared, which a subject is rarely brought up within the Higurashi family, since it is such a sore subject. Losing someone so close to them was very hard for the whole family, but they eventually all figured that he must have been dead after eight years without him, though each of them held a small hope that he'd come back one day, and everything would return to how it once was.  
  
Apparently, Kenichi, (Kagome's father), had been having an affair with his assistant at work, one day, he ran off with her to live with her under a new name, Toshio Sato (taking her last name and acting as her brother in Kanazawa). That night that he'd hit Kagome with the car, he and his wife, Fuka Sato, had had a big fight which ended in them separating, him going to a bar, getting drunk, then him going on the roads again, not quite sure where he was driving. That's when, blinded by his drunkenness, he hit something (Kagome, his daughter), and continued to drive, thinking that he'd only hit a box or crate.  
  
Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and walked back to the hut, not wanting to linger on her terrible memories, but instead decided to remind herself of how everything turned out well in the end, at least for her family and friends it did. Her father was found and put in jail, having to pay the Higurashi family nearly all of his money. Miroku was no longer cursed with the Kazaana (Wind Tunnel) AND had the girl he loved for a wife with kids aplenty; Sango married Miroku and got to have Kohaku for a brother again; Inu-Yasha and Kagome married and had Shippou as an adopted son.  
  
Well... Kagome thought that everyone had their happy ending, but how could she forget about Kikyou's shimi dama chuu (soul- stealing demons)? They've been out of work for years and remained nothing more than lifeless bums, occasionally appearing at the local kids' birthday celebrations as entertainers.  
  
So, apart from the shimi dama chuu, Naraku, and Kikyou, everyone lived happily every after...  
  
Keep an eye out for my upcoming fanfics! They'll be posted after June 6... Please review for them also! Oh, and while you wait for the new fanfics, you can read and review my other ones, the older ones!  
  
Coughs yeah, I know- that was the gayest and least special thing you've ever read in your life... Well, go ahead and flame, but I'll warn you, I will have my friends and I do a "you-can't-kill-this-fanfic-just-by-flaming dance." Review... please?  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
